My Tank Girl's Academia
by Canneroc
Summary: Shidou Orimura was quirkless until the age of eight. He was then shocked when his quirk manifested and was met by Eight girls wearing tank like armor saying that they are his quirk. As he bonded with them, he and his harem of cute girls strength and grew stronger together in order to become a Hero. But what will he do if someone tried to take away his loved ones from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, Girls und Panzer or anything that may come up.**

**My Tank Girl's Academia**

**Chapter 1: I"m a Commander!?**

**In a Large Dormitory**

As the sun was about to rise from the horizon, A boy was just walking early in the morning to prepare for his entrance exam at UA Academy. As he got up, his right hand suddenly felt like he grabbed something soft and heard the words "Kyaa". He glanced at his right side knowing what he could have touched. It was a beautiful girl with long blond hair and wearing blue pajamas.

"Honey, you're such a pervert. But I don't mind hihi." said the blond girl with a pair of light blue eyes.

The boy ignored the statement of the girl and looked at her with a forced smile. "Kay, what are you doing in my bed, again?" He questioned the girl as he felt a soft feeling again in his right hand this time and heard "Hue".

"You're quite bold aren't you, Commander?" A well endowed, with straight black hair and light blue eyes, wearing green pajamas greeted him.

"Nonna, not you too?" The boy sighed as he thought about how this situation happens almost everyday. He then heard a knock from his door as he knows what is going to happen next.

A girl with blond hair with a French braid tied into the nape entered the room. "Darling, time to wake up, breakfast is…" she stopped talking as she saw the situation in the room. A boy in the bed accompanied by two gorgeous women by his side.

"What are you two doing here? I can understand Kay but you too Nonna? The girl standing by the door shouted at the two.

"Don't be like that Darjeeling, you're just jealous because you can't do it." The blond girl named Kay mocked as she was standing up from the bed. The black haired girl also stood up fixing her appearance. "I was doing my duty as a soldier by standing by my commander if he ever needs me." Nonna said in a calm manner.

As three girls continued to argue, the boy facepalmed and thought to himself how did his life end up like this. "There really is no dull moment for me, is it?" He said as more girls entered the room to argue.

This all started in a large mansion where a young boy manifested his quirk at a late age. The boy's name was Shidou Orimura, he has straight blue hair and bands down to his neck and amber brown eyes. He is also the son of a wealthy family and heir to the large company called Orimura Corporation. Because of his family's work and his father being CEO, his parents barely had time for him.

The only time he remembers when he was with both his parents is when they went to the doctor to examine him for not having a quirk yet. The doctor diagnosed him and said that he is just a late bloomer. His parents didn't care anyway if he was going to be quirkless or not, as long as he succeeded them.

He felt alone at a young age, but this all changed when his quirk first manifested at the age of eight. That is when his life changed forever. There are quirks that are rarer than others, like for example was a quirk that has a mind of its own, a sentient quirk. But that was nothing compared to Shido's quirk, he didn't just manifest one, or two, or even three, but "Eight" sentient beings.

Shido was shocked when he saw eight girls about his age appear in front of him wearing tank-like costumes. One girl then approached him and spoke to him.

"Hello there, My name is Miho, Captain of the Ooarai team. Nice to meet you." Miho has short, light brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes. Beside her, a girl that looks like the first girl then introduced herself.

"And my name is Maho, Miho's older sister. I'm the Captain of the Kuromorimine team. I'm looking forward to working with you." Maho has short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and slightly above average stature. She has a similar haircut to her sister Miho, but it's a darker color and two pieces of hair stick out on each side of her head.

"Hi! My name is Kay, and no, were not sisters. I lead the Saunders team" The third girl said while pointing at the fourth. "My name is Darjeeling, Captain of the St. Gloriana team. Pleasure making your acquaintance." She introduced herself in an elegant manner while holding a cup of tea. Shido didn't even think of where that came from.

The third and fourth girl both have blond hair and a pair of light blue eyes. The only difference between them is the way their hair is done. Kay has wavy hair while Darjeeling has her hair in a French braid tied at the nape.

The fifth girl has a cold aura around her but Shidou thought she would be easy to get along with. She was a tall and elegant girl with upper back-length straight black hair and light blue eyes. "My name is Nonna. I'm the Vice-captain of the Pravda team, I'm sorry but the Captain will not show herself yet due to complicated reasons." She explained in a calm voice.

"My name is Kinuyo! Captain of Chi-ha-tan team! I promise to serve you well Master!" The sixth girl said while saluting. Shido was caught off guard by calling him Master. Kinuyo is a girl with long dark brown hair and a pair of brown eyes.

The seventh girl stood proud and laughed. "Rejoice! For the great Duce will aid you in your battles. I lead the Anzio Team." Duce is a girl with long pale green hair tied into twin ponytails and red-brown eyes.

The eight and last girl has her eyes closed while playing a kantele. She then stopped playing and opened her eyes. "The threats of fate led us to our meeting. I am Mika, Captain of the Jatkosota team. I hope we'll have many adventures." Mika said while she continues to play ker kantele. She has brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes. She wore a Finnish väinämöinen hat.

Shidou was still processing what was happening, he then scratched the back of his head and introduced himself. "Hello, My name is Shidou Orimura, I'm sorry for asking but who are you people and why did Kinuyo-san call me master?"

Maho then walked up to him and explained "We are a part of your quirk which is called Sensha-chō or other words "Tank Commander"."

Miho then continued to explain. "You have the ability to summon and command tanks in human form from world war two to fight for you."

"If we die we can no longer be brought back, but if a whole team dies then it will be replaced with a new team. So please don't be too rough on us, okay?" Kay said as he teased Shidou, but he was a little frightened of what she had just told him.

Kinuyo then intervened. "Don't worry master! we sturdier than we look. Our bodies are strong as the tanks we represent." She assured his master while saluting again.

"But as of now, we are still weak and only have a few equipment on us. As we grow up with you, our strength will grow as well. Even though our firepower stays the same, our armor, speed and mobility will improve in time. The two most powerful warriors are patience and time." Mika informed Shidou while she still played her kantele.

"And even if we are injured, you can always call us back in your body to repair us as long as we are near you." Duce said with a smirk on her face.

Showing her tank parts, Nonna then spoke up. "About the tanks we represent, we will teach you about our strengths and weaknesses. The tank I represent is…" She was then cut off by Shidou.

"You represent a soviet IS-2 right? The IS-2, named after Soviet Captain Iosif Stalin, was a Soviet heavy tank, the successor of the IS-1. One of the most powerful tanks of World War II, it was heavily armed with a long-barreled 122 mm gun and well-sloped thick armor." Shidou said as he looked at Nonna.

She was holding a small version of the IS-2's turret by the barrel with a utility belt around her waist and has a shin guard that looks like tank armor. Her uniform is a dark green jacket over a red shirt worn with a black skirt. The jacket features a four pointed red star on the lapel, imitating the five-pointed star used by the Red Army.

All of the girls were shocked by the boy's statement. "Commander, how did you know all of that?" Darjeeling, with a surprised face, asked Shidou.

Shidou cleared his throat first before he spoke. "First of all, please call me by my first name, Shidou. Secondly, I read a book about tanks. I don't want to boast or anything but I'm quite smart myself." But that was an understatement, He is very intelligent and possesses a wide range of knowledge. The reason was because he barely left the house because of his family status, they were afraid of someone kidnapping him and holding him hostage. Therefore he just hangs out at their family library and reads all day.

"That's amazing! This will be alot easier for us then Shidou-san." Miho said happily as she clasped her hands together. "That's right, with that out of the way, we would like to demonstrate our abilities by showing you how we fight. By the way, is there a place with lots of open space and no people?" asked Maho as she checks her equipment.

Shidou thought for a second before he answered. "There is, we can use my backyard. No one normally goes there, it is quite large." Duce then spoke up. "You don't understand, we need Huge place. Not some tight backyard." Shidou replied back. "Maybe it is you who doesn't understand Duce-san. Let me just show you." with that Shidou walked outside their house and the girls followed.

**At the Backyard**

"WOAH!" All of the girls' jaws dropped as they saw Shidou's backyard. It was like they were in a countryside. It was perfect for them, there was a forest, a lake, a golf course and lots of hills for cover.

"This place is beautiful Shidou-san, your friends must have liked going here." Miho said to him, but she landed on a landmine when she did.

Shidou then looked down with a depressing frown. "I don't have any friends, my classmates avoid me for being quirkless. And the reason they didn't bully me for being quirkless is because they are afraid of my family status. I can't even leave this place without any bodyguards." He then covered his face with his hands and said. "I know I'm pathetic, please don't judge me."

"No you're not Master! you must be a very important person to be protected in such a manner." Kinuyo said with such vigor. "Well, that is true. My parents are very powerful people on the economy side. It will be troublesome if I get kidnapped." Shidou replied as he tried to cheer up.

"Don't worry, we can be your friends. Right everyone?" Miho said as she brightened the mood of Shidou.

"Really!" Shidou asked happily with few tears forming in his eyes.

"Of course Master! I will follow you even at the ends of the world." Kinuyo sold Shidou as she fist pumped.

Shidou then unconsciously clasped both Kinuyo's "Thank you! That really makes me happy!" Kinuyo blushed at Shidou's actions. Seeing this, he just realized what he did, he held a girls hand for the first time. "I'm so sorry!" He let go of her hands as he was blushing too.

"It's fine, I don't dislike it." Kinuyo replied.

As this was going on, the other four were already sitting by the garden tea table. There was a tea set and cake slices on the table. Darjeeling was taking a sip of her tea, Nonna was eating a piece of the cake along with Maho while Mika was playing her kantele. Shidou thought where the tea set and cake came from, but he didn't bother to ask.

Miho then clears her throat as she explains what they're going to do. "As you can see Shidou-san, what we are wearing is not just for design. We can fully operate and use our main guns. For now, we will show you how we battle. Our form of fighting is called Sensha-dō or other words Tankwando."

"What kind of match are we going to do then?" Duce asked Miho. "Why don't we do a Flag Battle with four teams, two pair of teams will fight each other to defeat the flag tank." Miho explained to them.

"Okay. but how do we choose who is going to battle?" Kay questioned Miho. She then thought for a second before answering. "How about letting Shidou-san decide." All the girls agreed.

"Me? Okay then how about doing a rock-paper-scissor match?" Shidou suggested. "Simple but effective, I like it." replied Kay.

It was an elimination match. Kay faced Miho, Maho faced Nonna, Kinuyo faced Duce and Mika faced Darjeeling. After the match, the ones who will participate are Miho, Nonna, Kinuyo and Darjeeling. Duce was insisting on a rematch but was denied.

Shidou was going to decide who teamed up with who, so he partnered Miho with Kinuyo and Nonna with Darjeeling. He decided randomly.

"I was wondering, you are all Captains right? So don't you have other teammates?" Shidou asked thinking that it was just a thing. But his questions were answered as eight more girls appeared.

"There are more of you!?" Shidou jumped in surprise. "Duh, You can't be a commander with just eight people, and we can't be team Captains without teammates." Replied Duce with a deadpan face.

The first two girls came closer and introduced themselves. They wore the same uniforms as Nonna but with different weapons and armor. "My name is Klara, we will have a glorious battle today, yes?" She said in a russian accent. Klara was holding a small t-34 turret that was slinged to her. "I'm Nina, pleased to meet you." she said shyly. Nina has a small KV-2 turret over her back and holds the barrel like a bazooka.

Klara is a beautiful girl with long, straight, blond hair and a pair of light blue eyes. She's slightly shorter than Nonna.

Nina is a small girl with brown hair braided in two pigtails and brown eyes and wears a brown Ushanka hat.

Another two introduced themselves, they have the same uniforms as Darjeeling. Their uniform consists of a black skirt, high black boots and a red coat complete with gold buttons and shoulder epaulettes, resemblant of the uniform of the Queen's Guard.

Darjeeling's weapon was a small Mark IV A22F "Churchill" turret that was attached to her right arm while her left arm was holding the tank hull like a shield. Her two subordinates were named Assam and Rosehip. Assam was a calm person, holding a small A12 Cruiser Tank Mk II "Matilda" turret with her left hand like a machine gun with tank armored shoulder pads. In contrast to Assam, Rosehip was an energetic person, she was representing the A15 Cruiser Tank Mk VI Crusader as her.

Assam is a girl with long blonde hair and light purple eyes. Her somewhat extravagant hairstyle is complemented by a black hairband.

Rosehip is an average height sized girl, she has pinkish red hair and a pair of orange eyes.

Next pair were the teammates of Kinuyo. They were Haru and Yamada. They wore a brown uniform made up of a long tunic. The tunic is worn with a mustard-yellow skirt. Kinuyo's weapons were a small version of Type 97 Chi-Ha-Tan turret that was slung to her sides and a few tank armor around her stomach. Haru and Yamada are like this but the only difference is the turrets. Haru has a Type 97-Kai ShinhoTo Chi-ha turret while Yamada has a Type 95 Ha-Gō turret.

Haru is an average-sized girl with long black hair tied in a braid with a white ribbon and a pair of reddish-brown eyes.

Fukuda is a short bespectacled girl with long black hair tied in braids and brown eyes. She wore an optical Helmet

Last Pair was Miho's teammate, their names are Anzu, who embodied a Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer, and Erwin, who manifested a German StuG. III Ausf.F. Miho also embodied a German tank which is Panzer IV Ausf.H. They wore a dark blue jacket with a white and red trim, worn over a serafuku with a darker green colour scheme. High-topped climbing boots are also worn.

Anzu is a short girl with a long twin ponytail, reddish-brown hair and a pair of red-brown eyes.

Erwin is a girl with short blonde hair and a pair of brown eyes. She wears a German Field Marshal's Cap.

'I think there is going to be more of them later'. Shidou thought as he looked at all the newcomers. He then raised his hand and asked a question. "Uhm, Isn't this dangerous?"

"Don't worry, we will try not to destroy much property." Miho said in assurance.

"I'm not worried about that, I was worried about all of you. I don't want you getting hurt." Shidou said with a concerned face.

Darjeeling then walked up to him and put her left hand on his cheeks. "My my, what a caring commander. How sweet of you." She said as Shidou blushed. "But don't worry, we are not going to seriously hurt each other. A signal will be given if one of use is immobilized."

"Okay then, but please do be careful." Shidou said as the girls competing nodded.

Shidou then proceeded to a watchtower in the middle of his backyard along with Mika, Duce, Kay and Maho. The other girls that were going to compete went to their designated starting point.

**At the group of Ooarai and Chi-ha-tan team.**

"Hey Kinuyo-san, mind if I ask a question?" Anzo asked the Captain of the Chi-ha-tan team.

"What is it Vice-captain Anzo?" as Kinuyo replied. "You like Shidou, don't you?" teased Anzo.

Kinuyo gasped at the girl's statement. "Wha!? Well I… I don't dislike him, but it is just because it is my duty to serve my Master." Kinuyo said stuttering while Anzo continued to tease. "Really now? Then won't mind if I take him for myself?"

"NO!" Kinuyo shouted while Anzo smirked. "Why?" asked Anzo in a playful way. "Just because!" she replied as she was now blushing hard.

Miho, on the other hand, was uncomfortable about their topic. Yamada noticed this and asked her. "Captain Miho, what seems to be troubling you?"

"I know why, she is jealous about what we're talking about. Don't deny it, I saw how you look at Shidou too." Anzo now was teasing Miho. Miho just fidgeted and stayed quiet. Even Kinuyo was surprised by her reactions.

Erwin then intervened. "Let's talk about later, we should focus first on our match." Everyone then nodded in agreement.

"What's our strategy? Maybe a full on frontal suicide-charge against the enemy! Even if we are taken down, we will do so gloriously!" Haru suggested with full confidence. While Kinuyo and Yamada liked the idea, the other three were not so.

Miho then spoke up. "If you don't mind, I think I have a better idea." She then started to explain her plan.

**Earlier at the group of team St. Gloriana and Pravda.**

"Nonna, I notice something different about you." Darjeeling said as she was taking a sip from her tea.

"What seems to be the problem, Darjeeling? Nonna asked with a curious tone. "There's nothing of that sort, you just seem to be smiling more." Darjeeling replied.

Nonna being surprised, she then tried to touch her face. "Really? I haven't noticed. I didn't look weird, did I? Darjeeling then said "No, not at all. In fact, you look more beautiful when you smile. Was it because of the Commander?"

"Wha!? Me, Beautiful!? I don't think of myself that way. And I don't know if the Commander was the reason." Nonna said as she tried to maintain her calmness.

"Oh My, has someone melted the heart of Blizzard Nonna?" Klara said with a little bit of teasing tone. Nina, who was hearing this, was too afraid to speak up.

Rosehip then raised her hand and said. "I understand! The Commander was such a looker, and he even worried about health when suggested to do our much. I bet he is a great guy." She then closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I would fall for him too."

"Honestly, you should not let yourself fall prey to any man easily." Assam said in a disappointed tone. Darjeeling then said to Assam. "Now now. Shidou is an exception. He is our Commander."

Rosehip then put her hands on her hips and tilted her head a little bit and said "That's true, even if you dislike our Commander, he will be with us whether we like it or not." Assam then looked at Rosehip and told her. "I never said I dislike him!" Assam was slightly blushing

"Then why did you say that just know?" Rosehip questioned. "Maybe she was just trying to let you guard down so that she can take Shidou for himself." Klara joked around.

Darjeeling was surprised at the remark. "Assam, I never thought you were such a sly person." She said as she covered her mouth with her left hand.

As this was going on, Nina gathered the strength to speak and said. "Uhm, I don't want to be rude but don't we have a battle to participate." All of them were shocked as they just realized that.

"You are right, we have a battle to win. So here is our strategy." Darjeeling then explained to them her plan.

At the same time at the watchtower where the Shidou and the others are at.

"This looks like fun, but isn't it more exciting if there was a reward and punishment?" Shidou asked the girls.

Kay then smirked as she answered Shidou's question. "There is a reward, we already talked about it when you were showing us your backyard." Shidou was then suspicious about the reward and asked "So, What is it?"

"I'm very sorry, but cannot tell you for now." Maho replied in a calm manner. "That's right! It's a secret, I only wished that I was participating." said Duce.

Shidou then glanced at Mika, who was still playing her kantele, but then looked back at the field knowing he wouldn't get any answer from her. He still wondered what was the reward and punishment.

**Earlier before going to the backyard**

Shidou was showing them the way when he didn't notice the girls were talking to each other.

"Okay then, what will the winners have if they win." Darjeeling questioned. They all thought about it before Kay suggested something. "How about the winners gets to ask Shidou anything they want for a week." They all thought of something they wanted Shidou, gulping in unison.

Maho then retorted. "Isn't that a bit unfair for Shidou-san?" She said in a worried manner while Duce answered back. "It's fine. If you think about it, this is our chance to know him better." She said confidently.

"Now that's settled, how about a proper punishment for those who lose?" Nonna asked in a calm manner. She was then answered back by Maho. "How about Ooarai's traditional Anglerfish dance?"

"EH!? You mean that embarrassing dance?!" Duce asked as she remembered what it looked like. Miho then said "Okay, I'm fine with." Duce then faced Miho and grabbed her shoulder. "You can't be serious!?"

Kay and Mika then looked at each other and nodded. "Okay. It's decided then" Kay said earning a huge frown from Duce.

**At the watchtower, present time**

As the match started, Shidou looked at girls moving around the field. The girls have metal boots with tank treads beneath their sole that act like rollerblades to move around. He was then shocked as he came to a realization.

"Wait a minute, I am just going to watch a bunch of girls fight each other to show off to me?" Shidou frowned as he thought he was scum for letting this happen.

**At the Battlefield, thirty minutes after the match started.**

"The stalk is standing in the tea, Do you know what they say in England? When stalks stand in the tea, you will have terrific visitors." Darjeeling explained as she was sitting down looking at her tea.

Assam then looked at her with a deadpan expression and said. "Excuse me Captain, but the visitors have already arrived. I'm not sure if I'd call them terrific."

Darjeeling, is hunkered down with Assam in a sandpit on a golf course. Miho, Anzo, Haru and Kinuyo were close in from all sides. Miho was observing on top of a hill when she ordered them to advance.

**At the Watchtower**

"Darjeeling is in trouble now, isn't she the flag tank?" Shidou asked.

Duce then placed her hands on her hips and held her chest high as she said "Naive, a true person who does Sensha-dō can escape any sort of predicament. That is why Sensha-dō is cool, right Mika?"

"Cool… Is it really important that Sensha-dō is cool? Mika asked Duce while still strumming her Kantele.

"Eh? So why are you doing Sensha-dō, Mika?" Duce asked Mika.

"It features every important part of life. Most are simply not aware of it" Mika explained to Duce. "What are you talking about." She replied back.

As the two were talking, Shidou was using binoculars to have a better of the fight. He then zoomed in on the Ooarai team, specifically on Anzo, who he saw casually eating dried potatoes. "Now that's confidence, or just being carefree."

**The Battlefield**

As Miho and her team slowly approached, Assam set her sights on Haru and took a shot. Her shot hit Haru and with that she took down one of her opponents.

"This is Maho from the offense team reporting, Haru was taken out while we were advancing at the flag tank. Defense team, what's your status? Over."

At a ridge where the Defense team was assigned. "Offense team, this Erwin from Defense team reporting. We can't hold on much longer, they will break through our defense. We can hold on for about three minutes."

After hearing the conversation, Fukuda then charged down the ridge and got taken out. Erwin then reported back. "Sorry Offense team, make that twenty seconds." She then turned around and went back to rejoin the rest of the team. Right behind her were Nonna and Klara.

At the sandpit, Darjeeling and Assam used the confusion as an opportunity to escape. But as Assam was getting out, she was shot down by Miho.

**At the Watchtower earlier**

"Wow, the Chi-ha-tan team really likes frontal assaults." Shidou said as he was observing the battle. 'Maybe I can teach them on how to attack at the right moment.' He thought to himself.

"Of course Commander, it is their way and tradition. They can sometimes throw away incredibly advantageous situations by charging recklessly." Maho told Shidou, still with a calm tone.

Shidou then smiled. "Now now. Everybody has something they're good and bad at. That is why you have each other to help one another overcome those weaknesses." He said as he looked at Maho, she then looked back at the battlefield to avoid Shidou's gaze.

"Heh? Did I say something wrong? If so, I'm sorry Maho-san" Shidou worried that he might have offended her. Little did he know the Maho was blushing at what he said. "It's nothing" trying to maintain her cool.

Duce saw what had just happened and thought to herself 'I think we might have a dense harem lead. I sure hope not.' while forcing a small laugh.

**At the Battlefield, near the lake**

Miho and her team were chasing the Darjeeling, while being attacked behind them by Nonna and Klara. Miho almost got Darjeeling when suddenly Rosehip jumped in and took the attack, immobilizing her but saving the flag tank.

At the coast of the lake, Nina suddenly came out of the lake. She immediately took aim and fired at Miho's team, completely missing them and shooting a nearby shack, completely destroying it. She started to panic as the enemy was getting away, she didn't notice that Kinuyo was closing on her.

Kinuyo took the opportunity of the reloading time of Nina and charged at her. She continued to barrage her with a shell until it was close enough until she immobilized Her. As Kinuyo was celebrating, she was sniped by Nonna on top of a hill.

Erwin was also shot down by Klara to her side when she was trying to get away.

"Miho, there are still three of them while we're the only ones left. What's our next plan?" Anzo asked Miho while they were still chasing Darjeeling.

She then thought for a second before coming up with an idea. "You try to hold off Klara while I flag tank battle Darjeeling. I just hope I can evade Nonna's sniping." Miho then started to speed up while Anzo intercepted Klara head on.

Darjeeling saw a parking lot on the upper ground and went there. She used the entrance while Miho went up the exit. When they met up in the parking lot, they both fired. What Miho didn't realize was that Nonna was there beside Darjeeling and took the hit. She however was hit too and rendered immobilized.

It was over, St. Gloriana and Pravda's team won while Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan lost.

**At the Watchtower**

"Wow! That was an amazing battle, even just one of you has the potential to become a Pro Hero." Shidou said in amazement.

"Right!? But it would have been more amazing if me and my team were there." Duce proclaimed as she held her head high.

Mika then placed her hands on Duce's shoulder and said "You will have your time, patience allows life to fall in place."

"That's right. You will soon meet the rest of your us, COM-MAN-DER." Kay teases as she starts to go down from the watchtower.

Maho then followed after but not before glancing at Shidou and saying. "We should be the other Commander, you should also give your insights on the battle." Maho then started to go down but not before saying to Shidou. "Oh right, you should also be prepared to give the winners a reward."

"Huh? What reward?" Shidou asked but didn't get an answer. He started to go down too and met with the others.

**Just outside house of Shidou**

"That was a great match everyone, I love every part of it." Shidou said as he then looked at the winners.

"The winners are St. Gloriana and Pravda, Congratulations. Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan lose this day, so better luck next time." He said in a cheerful voice until he turned serious. "And Mika mentioned something about me giving a reward, care to explain it to me?" Shidou looked at everyone while raising a brow.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Miho spoke up. "Earlier we decided on the reward for the winners and the punishment for those who lose. The reward is that we can ask you to do anything the winners want for a week. We're sorry for not saying it earlier." Miho said in an apologetic tone.

"I deeply apologize for keeping a secret from you master, I'm a disgrace as a Captain, I believe I must step from my position." Kinuyo said as she kneeled down on one knee.

Shidou felt bad about himself now. "You don't need that Kinuyo-san, I'm not angry at all. I was just a little surprised." He said as he offered a hand to Kinuyo to stand up.

As Kinuyo was standing up while still holding Shidou's hand, she was surprised at what he said next. "Also, that was a great frontal assault on Nina earlier. She was caught off guard and you took advantage of it." Shidou praised Kinuyo.

Kinuyo now was blushing hard, Shidou then noticed this and let go of her hand while blushing himself. She then said. "No, I'm not worthy of such praise. But thank you." Kinuyo fidgeting.

Everyone else was there to witness what was happening, Nonna then cleared her throat to catch their attention. "Ehem, I believe we were the winners, to those who lose will the punishment as agreement."

"What is the punishment anyway?" asked Shidou

"Oh, they'll show you, after you repair them of course. And I also recommend bringing a camera." Duce grinned at those who lose.

With that, Shidou approached the losing team and concentrated his powers to absorb them back to him. The next day, they returned fully healed but were wearing a pink skin tight bodysuit and a pink cap with large eyes and lure design.

Shidou watched the losing team dance the traditional anglerfish dance. He felt amused and pity at the same time, he had never seen such dance in his life. This was also the time he awakened a new fetish.

As for the winners, Darjeeling and Assam requested him to join them at afternoon tea and talk everyday. Rosehip and Nina asked him to give him a tour around his large property. Klara requested some non-alcoholic Vodka. Nonna on the other hand asked to go out and look around the town together, with bodyguards of course.

"Wait a minute, isn't this a Harem?" Shidou thought as the days go by.

**Name: Shidou Orimura**

Quirk: Sensha-chō (Tank Commander)

Quirk Description: Have the ability to summon and command tanks in human form from world war two to fight for you.

Currently summoned:

Miho - Ooarai Team (Captain)

Anzo - Ooarai Team (Vice-captain)

Erwin - Ooarai Team

Kinuyo - Chi-Ha-Tan Team (Captain)

Haru - Chi-Ha-Tan Team (Vice-Captain)

Yamada - Chi-Ha-Tan Team

Darjeeling - St. Gloriana Team (Captain)

Assam - St. Gloriana Team

Rosehip - St. Gloriana Team

Nonna - Pravda Team (Vice-Captain)

Klara - Pravda Team

Nina - Pravda Team

Maho - Kuromorimine (Captain)

Duce - Anzio (Captain)

Kay - Saunders (Captain)

Mika - Jatkosota (Captain)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, Girls und Panzer or anything that may come up.**

**My Tank Girl's Academia**

**Chapter 2: Taking my Quirk out on a Date**

**In a Large Dormitory, at the dining room**

Shidou was walking over to the table when he saw two little girls that were already sitting there and greeted him.

"Good Morning, Shidou Onii-san." greeted the little girl while taking a bite on her pancakes. She is a pale-skinned girl with light brown eyes and blonde, shoulder-length twin ponytails tied with black ribbons.

The other little girl also spoke. "Oh Shidou, you're awake. Dobroye utro, I'm excited about the exams today! She smiled while still having some maple syrup on the side of her face. She is a girl with short blonde hair and a pair of light blue eyes.

"Good Morning to you too, Alice, Katyusha." Shidou replied while wiping the maple syrup of the little girl's face. "I'm kinda excited too you know." He said to Katyusha.

"Come, let's eat." Alice requested Shidou, this earned her a pat on the head. "I will." He replied while noticing Alice fidgeting a little from the head pat.

Miho then came into the room while holding the phone "Shidou, Midoriya-san just called. He is asking what time they were going to the exam site. He also said that he and Uraraka-san are going together."

"Tell them that I am going after twenty minutes." Shidou asked Miho as he was helping Duce set up more plates for the others.

Moments later, his company of girls soon joined after and ate together. As Shidou was looking at them, he remembered how his Parents reacted when he first introduced his quirk to them. Priceless.

**At their family home, seven years ago**

Shidou's parents were staring at him with a blank face. They looked at their son accompanied by eight little girls about his age. His father was the one who first spoke up.

"Um, Son, I know we are rich and I know you have no friends… but it is wrong to use money to buy off a group of girls to accompany you." His Father said as if he lost hope of his son's social status. "It is just plain sad." he finished.

Shidou then snapped at what his father just said. "THAT'S NOT IT!" He then tried to regain his composure and continued. "My quirk finally manifested, and they are a part of my quirk."

"It is not good to lie to my son, you could get in trouble in the future by lying."

His mother said to him while she wiped a tear on her face. "Is this what we get for not giving much attention to him? It is sad, my dear." She told her husband.

Shidou then was then becoming tired of them not believing him and just showed him. "Okay, watch this." After he said that, the girls around him disappeared, leaving a few particles of light at their wake. They then appeared again moments later.

"Oh you're right… I knew you had a quirk, I always thought you were just a late bloomer." His father said while patting Shidou's shoulder. "And an amazing quirk at that, you get to have a group of girls to follow you." He stated while he laughed.

His mother then approached the girls and said, "Hello there, I'm Rin Orimura. Thank you for being with my son, I hope you can continue to look after him." She then bowed her head in greeting. All the girls then said "Yes, we will" in reply.

"I'm his father, Shirou Orimura, Nice to meet you." His father greeted them while bowing too. "You see we are barely around here to take care of Shidou. So we hope you all will be good friends with him."

All the girls then introduced themselves.

"I'm Miho, nice to meet you" greeted politely.

"I'm her big sister, Maho" in a calm tone.

"I am Kinuyo, Captain of…" she was cut off.

"Hi! The name's Kay" she cut off Kinuyo.

"My name is Darjeeling" while talking a sip of her tea.

"Nonna" in a chilling tone.

"The names Duce" in an energetic tone.

"Mika" strumming her kantele.

While this was going on, Shidou looked at them with an annoyed face. "Oi, are we just going to ignore that fact you didn't trust your son earlier?"

"Well then! Why don't we all get you a room to live in. We don't want you living uncomfortably." His father told them while sweating, trying to pretend not to hear what his son said.

"Oi"

"His Right! We should go and buy you more clothes too, I believe you will be with our son for a long time." Her Mother said, as she too was pretending not to have heard his son.

"Oi, Listen to me you two."

"Oh My! Look at the time! We'll be late for a very important meeting." His father looked at his watch trying to act surprised."

"You are right! we should leave right now Dear." Her mother said while looking at her Non-existent watch. They then gave Shirou a black credit card and ran off.

Shirou then facepalmed. "Those guys…"

Miho then approached him. "Shidou-san, what should we do now?" she questioned. Shidou looked at the card.

"For now, why don't we go shopping?" Shidou suggested. All of the girls then agreed happily.

Before they started to move Shidou suddenly asked. "Can I summon the other girls at the mall later?

"Sure, but be sure just to summon the teammates of those who didn't participate in the match yesterday for you to meet the others." Miho warned him.

"Why can't I just summon all of you? Wouldn't that be faster?" Shidou suggested while everybody stared at him.

Maho then walked up to him and explained. "Listen, with the exception of one Captain or Vice-captain representing per team, you shouldn't summon more than eight of our teammates.

"Our existence depends on your sanity, with the current you, if you summoned more than eight of our teammates, you will lose your sanity and go crazy." Nonna said in a scary cold tone.

"But don't worry, as you grow older, the more of our team you can summon at a time increases." Kay ensured as she gave a smile and thumbs up to Shidou.

"Okay then…" He replied as he was afraid to think what would happen if he lost his sanity.

As they were walking to the door, Shidou looked at the girls without their tank equipment and thought. 'Good thing that they can hide their weapons and armor, I don't want to go around explaining things.'

'But they sure do look all beautiful, I may be the luckiest guy alive, being accompanied by them.'

**In front of the house**

Shidou was greeted by the driver who was standing by the car. "Young Master, I was informed that you will be going shopping today with your friends." He then glanced at the group and saw that there were a lot of them.

"I am sorry young Master, you can't all fit in the car. The limousine also broke down and is under repair. The driver apologized. Shidou looked at the car, it was a black sedan, and thought it could properly fit five of them if he sat at the front while four girls sat at the back.

Shidou then looked at the driver and said "It's fine, five of us will ride the car while the other four comes inside me." The driver agreed before realizing what the boy just said. "Hai?" He asked as he tried to process what Shidou said.

"Don't sweat it, just trust me." He assured the driver as he turned to the girls. "Okay, only four you will get to ride the car, I will be at the front."

The girls talked to each other before speaking up. "We've decided. Mika, Kay, Duce and I will ride with you." Maho informed him.

"It will be a good opportunity to ask more about them and their teammates because you haven't met them yet." Miho said to him. Shidou then nodded.

Then the four other girls vanished while the driver's eyes widened. "Wha!? What happened to them." The driver asked his young Master.

"They went inside me." replied Shidou.

"Ha!?" The driver got more surprised.

"They came inside me" Shirou started to smile scarily.

"Young Ma…" The driver was cut off.

"They're inside me." Shirou said with a satisfied look.

The driver then remembered what Shirou's parents told him. The boy has a quirk to summon and recall a group of tank girls. "Young master, you should probably say that in that manner. People will get the wrong idea." His driver deadpanned.

Shirou started laughing. "I know, I was just trolling with you." Shirou then stopped laughing and smiled at the driver. "You're a very close person to me, Shinzaburo. I consider you as part of my family too."

"Young Master…" The Driver started to tear up a little. Shinzaburo is a tall, handsome male with short black hair and with dark brown eyes.

"Let's go." Shirou told the other, He sat by the passenger seat of the car. At the back, Duce was at the left side directly behind Shidou. At the right side of the seat is Mika and on her left is Nonna. Kay was seated between Duce and Nonna.

**At the Car, going to the Mall**

As Shinzaburo was driving the car, Shidou noticed him crying a little. "Hey, are you alright? You're crying." Shidou questioned.

"It's nothing, I'm just happy for you to have friends now. I watched over you all these years as you look at the kids, with a sad expression, walking home with their friends." Shinzaburo explained as he wiped the tears of his eyes.

Shidou scratched his head while laughing a bit. "So you've noticed?" The girls at the back heard this.

"Don't worry, you have us now." Duce said as she held a hand over her chest.

"That's right, even if the whole world is against you, we will stand by you Commander." Nonna told him while slightly smiling.

"Well, we do know that you are a good person and wouldn't go and do bad things. We will follow you to the end." Maho said in a calm and serious manner.

Shidou then looked at the back and said to them "Thank you everyone, I really am blessed with you guys." He smiled at them

"It is true that we must treasure the company of others, but solitude is just as important." Mako strumming her kantele. Duce then spoke up and pointed at Mika.

"Mika, why are you always contradictory? Why do you go and say to Shidou being alone is good!? Duce was a little angry.

Shidou thought for a second of what Mika just said and then spoke up. "Wait a minute Duce, I think I understand her."

"Really now!?" Duce questioned him.

"Yes, by being alone sometimes can help the mind gain strength and learn to lean upon itself." Shidou felt enlightened and looked at Mika. She looked down as she blushed, not expecting Shidou to understand him.

While this was going on, the driver noticed this and thought. 'Young Master, I feel like you're a natural Ladies man.'

**Inside the Mall, near the clothes section**

"It's great that my parents finally lets me go out without having any bodyguards." Shidou said as he felt like a pair of chains that was holding him down was removed. "And it's all thanks to you guys."

He was with sixteen girls. Eight were Miho, Maho, Kay, Darjeeling, Kinuyo, Nonna, Duce and Mika. The other eight were new. They then Introduced themselves.

"Hello Commander, my name is Naomi. A reliable sniper like Nonna." She said in a calm tone while she chewed some bubblegum. Naomi is a girl with short grey brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes.

"I'm Alisa, I am great at intercepting and gathering intelligence." She was a little surprised to see the commander was quite handsome. Alisa is a short girl with short twin ponytails, brown hair and dark brown eyes, with slight freckles.

They both wore the same uniform as Kay, which is a dark green tanker jacket with a black collar and white star on the sleeve. The jacket is worn with dark blue shorts.

The next two then spoke up.

"My name is Aki, and sorry in advance if my Captain confuses you with her cryptic statements." She said with a slight bow. Aki is a small girl with light blond hair and light green eyes.

"The name is Mikko, I am one of those who have the best maneuverability at your command." Mikko is an average height girl with reddish brown hair and a pair of brown eyes.

The uniform they wore was the same as Mika, it is composed of a white collared shirt worn under a light blue blouse with vertical white stripes. This is complemented with a grey skirt and matching stockings.

The third pair was then next

"Nice to meet you, I am Koume." She introduced in a polite manner. Koume has short reddish-brown hair and a pair of dark blue eyes.

Before the next one got to introduce herself, a commotion was stirring up as someone shouted "Be careful! A villain!". The said villain was seen heading to Shidou's group.

The villain was fast, he has a quirk that can make his lower body operate like a spring. He suddenly grabbed the girl at Shidou's group who was about to introduce herself.

The Heroes chasing him stop as the villain holds the girl as hostage. She was a girl with long light blonde hair and a pair of light blue Villain looked at the heroes while pointing a knife at the girls neck.

"Don't move! Or else this gi…" He was cut off.

"What do you think…" She said as she cut off the villain.

The villain then was grabbed at the head by the girl. "Heh?"

"... YOU'RE DOING!?" The villain's head was suddenly smashed hard to the ground, cracking the floor. "YOU SCUM!"

The Heroes drop their jaws as they saw a little girl defeat a villain effortlessly. But it didn't stop there, the girl materialized a set of bulky armor and a huge cannon that she pointed at the villain.

"YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR TOUCHING ME YOU UNGRATEFUL FILTH!" The enraged little girl was about to fire when she was stopped by Maho.

"Erika, That's enough!" Maho said in a commanding tone. The girl named Erika now put back equipment and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Captain Maho." She bowed and apologized.

Shidou then facepalmed. 'This is just great' sarcastically he thought. He was thinking on how he was going to explain this to the Heroes. If his parents found out that they were attacked by a villain right after being approved of going out without an escort then this would be his first and last time.

As Shidou was thinking about things to say, A Pro Hero that was chasing the villain came closer. "Are you alright little girl?" asked the hero to Erika.

"Huh!? Who the hell are you?" Said Erika with a poisonous tone and staring daggers at the Hero.

The Hero seemingly unaffected by this introduced himself. "I'm the Battle Hero: Gunhead. What you did just know, was that your quirk?" He asked in a polite manner.

"My quirk? I don't have a quirk" Erika answered.

"Why, then what did you use earlier? A support item?" Gunhead then asked again but more curious.

"I don't have a quirk because I am a quirk." Erika said, as this earned Gunhead quite a shock. "We're all quirks here." She pointed at all the girls.

The other heroes and officers, who were restraining the unconscious villain, heard this too.

"To be exact, we're all his quirk." Erika then pointed at Shidou as he knows where this is going. An officer then approached the boy and placed his hands on his shoulder.

"Can you come with us to the police station young boy? We would like to ask a few questions." The officer asked Shidou.

"I would love to." Shidou forced a smile while a tear formed in his eyes.

**At the nearest Police Station**

Shidou was sitting in a room alone, he could hear the officers outside talk to each other and their topic is about him.

"What do you think his quirk is?" asked Officer 1.

"Maybe it is a brainwashing type, he controlled those to increase his popularity." replied Officer 2.

"But we haven't received any reports of missing children that match their description." stated Officer 3.

"Maybe he brainwashed the family too and left them to say nothing." speculated Officer 2.

"If that is the case then we have a bigger problem at our hands." said Officer 1

Shidou was still sitting normally, while deep inside he thought 'Why does no one trust me?' feeling depressed. Suddenly two people entered the room.

The first man is a tall man with short, black hair and somewhat-rectangular black eyes. The second one was more of an animal than a man. He is a lean man with large yellow eyes and the head of a ginger tabby cat.

"Hello there, My name is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi and with me is Officer Sansa Tamakawa." They then both sat at the chairs opposite of Shidou.

"Now then, for starters, can you please tell us why sixteen girls were with you saying that they are your quirks?" The cat officer asked as he placed his elbows on the table in front of them while interlocking his fingers.

Shidou then replied in a bland tone. "Because they _are_ my quirk, Officer." The cat officer then faced the Detective, the Detective just nodded.

"HAH!? SERIOUSLY!? The Officer shouted, he then called another officer in and told him. "Can you get two of the girls here." with that the other officer got out and brought back two girls from Shidou's group.

The first girl has long blonde hair and green eyes. The second is a girl of medium height with short, spiky hair (with a braid on the left side) and light brown eyes. They were the girls that he hasn't met yet.

"Okay you two, do you know this boy?" Asked the cat officer to the girls.

"No, we haven't been introduced yet." the girl said in unison. The cat officer turned to the detective again as he again just nodded.

The cat officer was now furious at their answer. He slammed his fist on the table and pointed at the boy. "WHAT TRICK ARE YOU…" He didn't get to finish his question because of what happened next.

As out of reflex, the two girls jumped to Shidou's side as the officer slammed his fist on the table.

"We haven't been introduced yet…" said the first girl on Shidou's right side. She was now wearing light, brown tank armor holding a Semovente da 75/18 cannon like a bazooka.

"But if you hurt our Commander…" said the second girl on his right. She was also wearing light, brown armor, and was dual wielding two Carro Veloce CV.33 8mm MG.

"WE WILL BE FORCE TO RETALIATE!" They both said in unison as they pointed their weapons at the two men. The two men then raised both their hands to show them that they are no threat.

Before Shidou can say anything to calm his two new subordinates, the hero Gunhead entered the room and stopped when he saw what was happening.

"Is it a bad time?" He asked in a polite tone. Shidou then thought of the most logical way to dissolve the situation. He called back the two girls, by his side, back to his body.

The two men who were sitting in front of Shidou, shocked to see the two girls disappear leaving light particles. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Shouted the cat officer.

"Calm down Tamakawa-san, I just talked to the kid's parents. He was telling the truth." Gunhead said as he turned to Shidou. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Orimura-kun. I hope you forgive our mistake."

The two men were shocked by the name. "ORIMURA!? As in the Orimura Corporation!? Gunhead just nodded. They were scared now, knowing that they were just threatening the kid of one of the most influential people in Japan, who also happens to be a close friend of their Chief.

They then looked at the kid with a worried expression but were surprised with what the kid said. "Don't worry about it, you were just doing your job, officers." Shidou said with a calm smile.

"You're a strong willed kid, most kids of your age would be scared by being threatened like that." Gunhead said as he was impressed by the boy. "And most people would be angry for being accused of something they didn't do." Gunhead finished.

Shidou then turned his smile into a depressing frown and said. "No, that's not it... I just feel like this will be a common occurrence in my life now."

Both the officers looked at the boy with pity on their face, feeling that that would be the case too.

**At the office of the Chief of Police**

The Chief, who is a very tall, sturdily built man with the head of a beagle, was talking to Shirou Orimura on the table. Shidou, on the other hand, was sitting at the couch with Duce on his left side and Darjeeling on his right. Shidou already recalled everyone inside him, so that he wouldn't attract more trouble.

After the grown ups finished their talking, the Chief walked up to Shidou and said "I'm sorry for the mistakes of my subordinate, my boy, please forgive them." The dog chief bowed his head.

"I already forgave them Sir, they did what they thought was right." Shidou said to the Chief. He then got up, ready to leave.

"Where the senses fail us, reason must step in." Darjeeling quoted after taking a sip from her tea. She then got up too.

"I know that one! That's from the italian astronomer, Galileo Galilei. Isn't it" Duce stated as she got up, excitingly.

The Chief looked at both Shidou's quirk girls and said to him. "You really have an amazing quirk, just don't try to hurt people with, Okay?" Chief said jokingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Sir." Shidou then pointed at the door and asked "Can I go now? Me and my friends still have to go shopping Sir."

"Don't you want to talk to your Father first?" questioned the Chief.

"Well, I would love too… If he didn't already leave." Shidou replied with a sad expression.

The Chief looked behind where the kid's father was supposed to be and noticed he was gone. "Since when?"

"Since when you started to talk to me." Shidou said, not surprised by his Father's behavior.

"What a strange life you must lead my boy." The Chief said with pity on his face.

"I know." Shidou replied.

**Back at the Mall, where they were earlier**

After introducing each other to one another, and explaining Carpaccio and Pepperoni to not point their weapons at police officers, they decided to go wherever anyone wants to go, buy anything they want and meet up at a later time. He each gave them a large sum of money, courtesy of his parents.

They all have radios with them, which is also part of Shidou's quirk, to communicate with each other if something goes wrong. The radio was not visible by others. They agreed to meet up after three hours at the entrance.

Nonna was walking around when she stopped and looked at the lingerie shop. She glanced to her left and right side to see if anyone she knew was around. When she saw no one, she then proceeded to walk closer until someone behind her placed a hand over her shoulder.

"We're still too young for that Nonna, maybe in a few years." Kay said while standing behind Nonna. Nonna maintained a calm face but had a noticeable blush.

Carpaccio, Pepperoni and Duce were at the grocery section looking for pasta. When they found what they were looking for they all shouted "PASTA!"

Naomi is accompanying Alisa at the gadget store looking for spy gear. "I hope you're not going to use those things to spy on our Commander private life, right?" Naomi asked Alisa as she flinched and stayed quiet at her question.

Darjeeling was at the dinnerware section looking for a new tea set, while keeping an eye on Aki, Mikko and Mika so they won't wander off and get lost like they usually do.

Miho was with Shidou looking for clothes when suddenly she saw a pajama bear costume with bandage as decorations. She suddenly ran to it and observed the pajama while her eyes glitter.

She then remembered that she was with Shidou and turned back to him saying. "I'm sorry, I just liked the design, but I don't want to wear that and look childish."

"Really? I thought you would look really cute in that." Shidou told Miho as he pictured her wearing that. 'That's freaking cute!' he thought.

Miho then blushed at the boy's statement. "Do you really think so?" Miho asked as she was fidgeting.

"Absolutely! If you really want it, then take it. I won't even tell the others." declared Shidou while smiling at her. Miho then thanked him and gave him the sweetest smile she has. Shidou was glad he was alive.

Kinuyo was at the food court eating sukiyaki, her favorite food.

**Somewhere outside the mall**

Maho, Koume and Erika, holding the things that they bought, got lost and ended up outside.

"I'm sorry Captain Maho, I shouldn't have suggested going on a shortcut earlier." Erika apologized, bowing her head.

Maho then placed her hands on Erika's head, patting it, and said "Don't worry Erika, we're new here, it's common to get lost."

Suddenly, there was a large man behind them that overshadowed them. He then placed his hands on Koume's shoulder. Koume then turned around and asked "Uhm, can we help you?"

**At the entrance of the Mall, the meeting place**

All of them were present, Shidou then looked at the things they bought.

"Clothes, lots of pasta, Tea set, spying gadgets, hot pot, a sack of rice, rations, crying girl… what?" Before Shidou could even ask why Duce bought that many pasta, he wondered why there was a crying girl, about their age, that he didn't know.

"Okay, who picked up this girl?" Maho's team all raised their hands. "And why, might I ask, did you pick up this girl?" Asked Shidou with a calm face, trying not to think where this may end up.

Maho then walked up and answered. "We saw her in a van, tied up, crying." Koume then continued "We couldn't leave her like that." She said with a teary eye.

Shidou, trying to maintain his composure, asked. "And how did you end up in a van?"

"Well, we were following a man who said that he'll show us the way here, but he led us to his van with two other people and attacked us." explained Maho.

'I think I know where this is going.' Shidou thought

**At the nearest Police Station, Thirty minutes later, Again**

Shidou was sitting in a room, again, with two officers facing opposite to him, again.

"Well this is awkward." said the cat officer

"I know." replied Shidou

The detective then spoke up and clarified. "So, what happened was, three men tried to kidnap your girlfriends, got beaten up and the girls rescued a victim?"

"I might have something to say about the girlfriend part, but other than that, everything sounds right officer." answered Shidou

"Okay then, that about wraps everything up." said the detective, closing a folder of files in front of him and standing up. "And kid, please don't make this a common thing for us." he followed.

Shidou then scratched the back of his head while chuckling a little and said "I'll try."

As they left the room and went to the main lobby, he saw the girl crying earlier, with his parents hugging her while crying themselves. The parents then saw him and walked up to Shidou.

"We were explained about what happened, they said that your quirk saved our daughter. A mere thank you would not suffice, how can we ever repay you? The father bowed down.

Shidou felt like he didn't deserve this and said. "I'm sorry, I don't deserve your gratitude because I didn't do anything. It was my quirk." He then summoned the team of Maho that rescued the girl. "If you want to thank someone, thank them."

The girl that was crying then ran up to Erika and hugged her. "I was so scared of thinking what they're going to do to me, Thank you for saving me" thanked the girl, while Erika was blushing a little bit.

"Come on Ochaco, introduce yourself properly" Said her mother while she patted the girls back.

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka, nice to meet you." she bowed in greeting. She has large and round, warm brown colored eyes. She also has shoulder-length hair, the same color as her eyes, bobbed and curved inwards at the ends. She also has pink marks on each of her cheeks.

The three then introduced themselves.

"My name is Maho, Captain of Kuromorimine team."

"And I'm Erika, vice-captain of Kuromorimine team"

"I'm Koume. Member of Kuromorimine team"

After the greetings, the parents looked at Shidou and asked. "And what's your name? Asked Ochako's father.

"Oh right, My name is Shidou Orimura, nice to meet you." Greeted Shidou.

Both parents processed first what they heard and asked "ORIMURA!? As in the Orimura Corporation!?

The cat officer who was near them then said. "Hey, that was my reaction earlier too." He then laughed by himself.

As if on cue, Shidou's father came inside the Police Station because he was called to their place due to his son being there again.

"Mr. Orimura! Sorry for taking up your precious time, but we have to thank your son and his quirk for saving our daughter. How can we ever repay your family?" asked Ochako's parents.

"Don't worry about it, I was on day off anyway. If I remember correctly, you two are from the Uraraka Construction Company, right? Perfect, I was just looking for someone who can renovate our house. We will need a bigger house because of my son's hare… I mean quirk." Shidou's father explained to them.

Ochako's parents were now overjoyed. "Really, we would love to!" The parents now talked together about business.

While the adults were discussing house plans. The little girls were talking to each other.

"I hope we see each other again" Said Ochako with a cheery tone.

"Don't worry, we will. Isn't that right Erika?" teased Koume.

"Uhm. yeah." answered Erika while hiding her blush.

"Then, can we be friends?" questioned Ochako

"Huh? I thought we already are friends." replied Koume

"Really! Then, please call me Ochako from now on." requested Ochako

As this was going on, Shidou had his hands crossed looking a little upset. Maho noticed this and talked to him.

"Commander, If you are angry at us for acting on our own earlier, I apologise. I will accept any punishment." Said Maho with a calm face and a little bit of sadness, which Shidou found cute.

Shidou then looked at Maho with a more friendly face. "I'm not angry, in fact, I'm proud of you three. Helping people is the right thing to do. I was also thinking on how to reward you three." said Shidou to assure Maho.

"Then why do you look upset just now?" asked with a curious tone.

Shidou then pointed at his father, who was still talking to Ochako's parents. Shidou's father then sweated and felt nervous as he knew his son was pointing at him.

"It's because of him."

After the talk of the parents, the Ochako family then left the station. Before Shidou's father could even move, a hand was holding his clothes tightly. He looked to see who it was, but he already knew who it was, and saw his son with a smile but clearly pissed off.

"Oh dear Father, I thought you said you had an important meeting today? But you just said to Ochaco's parents it was your day off, why did you lie to them? Because I know you wouldn't lie to your own son. Mind explaining to me? Or will you be too busy with your non-existent schedule today, Father?" Shidou said in a scarily sarcastic tone.

Shidou's mom was about to enter the Police Station because she wondered what took her husband so long but stopped as her son was holding her husband. Shidou's Father saw her wife and communicated like they had psychic powers.

'H-E-L-P M-E' signaled Shidou's father.

'G-O-O-D L-U-C-K' signaled Shidou's mother back.

With that, Shidou's Mother walked away.

**-Omake-**

Fourteen Years old Shidou

"Miho, mind if I asked a question." asked Shidou.

"Sure thing, what is it?" Replied Miho.

"What happens when I absorb you guys?" questioned Shidou.

Miho thought of how she was going to explain it and then said. "It's like going to a whole new different world but with limited space. There, each team has their own house. We also can't die, we can survive without needing to eat or sleep. We can basically do whatever we want there.

"That's nice, I wish I could go there." wished Shidou.

"But Shidou, you can," stated Miho.

"Heh? Really!? How!? Questioned Shidou.

"You just need to go to the place you most want to go and see, and imagine it like you're there, but you need to be focused first." explained Miho.

Shidou just did what Miho said, a few moments later he saw that he was in a room, He looked at his body and noticed he was invisible.

'Cool!' Shidou thought.

Behind him, a door suddenly opened, that looked like a bathroom's door, and saw someone walk out, wearing only a bath towel, it was Nonna, who just finished a bath

He saw Nonna, as water dripped down from her snow white like skin, her chest, almost fully showing her chest as the towel was tied loosely, her hair smelled nice, like he always liked. Then unexpectedly, she removed her towel, fully exposing herself to Shidou.

"Shidou, Shidou? Are you alright?" Miho trying to wake up Shidou.

As Shidou opened his eyes, he saw Miho with Nonna, fully dressed. "Just a dream?!" Shidou said in a disappointed manner.

He then proceeded to go to his room. "I'm going back to sleep." Shidou said, still disappointed.

"Should we tell him that he was asleep for five minutes?" Nonna questioned.

"Probably not, but did you take a bath? You smell nice." Miho asked.

"Yes, but it was weird, it felt like someone was watching me." Answered Nonna.

Name: Shidou Orimura

Quirk: Sensha-chō (Tank Commander)

Quirk Description: Have the ability to summon and command tanks in human form from world war two to fight for you.

Currently summoned:

Miho - Ooarai Team (Captain)

Anzo - Ooarai Team (Vice-captain)

Erwin - Ooarai Team

Kinuyo - Chi-Ha-Tan Team (Captain)

Haru - Chi-Ha-Tan Team (Vice-Captain)

Yamada - Chi-Ha-Tan Team

Darjeeling - St. Gloriana Team (Captain)

Assam - St. Gloriana Team

Rosehip - St. Gloriana Team

Nonna - Pravda Team (Vice-Captain)

Klara - Pravda Team

Nina - Pravda Team

Maho - Kuromorimine Team(Captain)

Erika - Kuromorimine Team (Vice-captain)

Koume - Kuromorimine Team

Duce - Anzio (Captain)

Carpaccio - Anzio (Vice-captain)

Pepperoni - Anzio Team

Kay - Saunders (Captain)

Naomi - Saunders (Vice-captain)

Arisa - Saunders Team

Mika - Jatkosota (Captain)

Aki - Jatkosota

Mikko - Jatkosota


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, Girls und Panzer or anything that may come up.**

**My Tank Girl's Academia**

**Chapter 3: I Can Fight Too**

**On a sidewalk, on the way to UA entrance exam site**

Shidou was accompanied by Nonna and Katyusha. Nonna was at the left side of Shidou while Katyusha was sitting on Nonna's shoulder.

They were talking about last week's match, A battle between Pravda and Anzio, while Anzio was accompanied by Shidou at battle.

"Katyusha keeps telling you Shidoushi! Your T-28 super heavy armor is too thick! It's completely unfair!" Katyusha complained, while flailing her arms around.

"Calm down Captain Katyusha, or you'll fall," Nonna warned, as she maintains her balance.

Shidou has both of his hands at the back of his head while looking up. "Really? Did you know? All is fair in Love and War," Shidou quoted.

"Geh, you're starting to sound like Darjeeling," Katyusha noticed, with a deadpan face. "The next thing you know, you'll be drinking tea everyday."

"I like tea, and I seem to remember you sometimes drink with her," Shidou stated.

Nonna then spoke up. "I think Captain Katyusha is right, I believe you can single-handedly defeat a team all by yourself with your T-28 super heavy armor," she said in a confident tone.

"I don't think so, remember that time I went on a battle against the Jatkosota team? I lost without even landing a hit on one of them!" Shidou exclaimed.

"Well, I believe Mika's team is an exception," Nonna told, with a still a calm expression.

Shidou then remembered the battle between Jatsokota and Pravda. Mikko, in her BT-42 armor, soley defeated four members of the Pravda team, while Mika just stood by and played the song, Säkkijärven Polkka, with her kantele .

It was a massacre. Mikko was so nimble, she drifted around the battlefield like a madman. She surprised her enemies first and dispatched them at point blank range. While she was talking them out one by one, Nonna sniped her right treads, making her stop. What she did next was she removed her left treads, started moving using the wheels of the treads and acted like true roller blades, and continued her massacre.

Nonna didn't even realize that creeping behind her was Aki with her KV-1 equipment. She was taken out. Mika stopped her from playing her kantele when Mikko took Katusha out, making them win.

"Please don't remind," Katyusha asked, with a terrified face, as she was having trouble forgetting the song that Mika played, that got stuck to her head.

Shidou then started humming the song.

"Stop it..." Katyusha then remembered her humiliating defeat and started to cry.

Shidou then received a simple look from Nonna and said. "Commander."

"Okay I'll stop," Shidou said, as he felt bad for making Katyusha cry and not wanting to anger Nonna.

Moments, Shidou then heard someone shouting like they were cursing at someone.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Shidou asked.

"Yes," replied Nonna.

Being at the elevated, Katyusha saw the source of the noise, it was near an alley nearby. "Over there Shidoushi," Katyusha said.

As they walked over to the cause of the saw a little girl who looked like the same height as Katusha. The girl was a petite build, had blonde hair and cold blue eyes. She also wore a combat uniform consisting of a duffle coat, helmet, goggles and boots. She looks identical to Katyusha.

When they got closer, they saw her throw a rectangular box with a tube connected to some kind of boots, with a circular gem in the middle, and she was shouting...

"DAMN YOU AINZ AND YOUR EXPERIMENTAL DIMENSIONAL PORTALS! A WAY BACK HOME!? DON'T SCREW WITH ME! IF I EVER GET MY HAND ON YOU! I'M GOING TO…"

She then glared at her right when she felt like someone was approaching her. Katyusha flinched and got scared by her look, which was weird because the only people she was frightened of was Maho and my Aunt. The girl then calmed down when she thought that we were no threat to her. She then spoke.

"I'm very sorry if you saw my unpleasant behavior," The girl then bowed and asked "Can I help you?"

Shidou looked at the girl carefully, she was like Katyusha, but more intense. "Well, we were hoping if we could ask you that. By the way, My name is Shidou, the girl beside me is Nonna, and sitting on her shoulder is Katyusha," Shidou introduced, as Nonna bowed back and Katyusha just slightly waved, still scared.

"I am Tanya von Degurechaff, and I think I would take you on that kind offer," Said the girl as she was pleased with the events. "Can you tell me where is the closest large body of water around here?" Tanya questioned.

Shidou then pulled out an extra map of the town from his pocket dimension and showed it to Tanya. "That would be Dogabah Municipal, it's over at this location," Shidou informed, as he pointed to the location of the place and the location that they are in now. He gave the map to Tanya.

"Oh, Thank you very much! This is really convenient," Tanya said, as she started to go to the beach.

Shidou noticed she left the box thing and called Tanya again. "Hey, are you going to just leave this thing here?"

Tanya then looked back and pointed at the box. "Ah, that thing is broken and useless here, I saw that no one at this world has an affinity for magic. You can have it if you want, consider it as my thanks for showing me the way," Tanya informed, as she left and went on her way.

"Okay?" Shidou said, as he walked up to the box and picked it up. "Interesting, I think I'll keep it." he then put his box to his pocket dimension.

Nonna then spoke up and said "Commander, we should get going, we don't want you to be late," Nonna informed, as she was comforting Katyusha.

"Okay then, and Katyusha are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," asked Shidou worriedly.

"That girl is a demon..," said Katyusha, still shaking.

"What? Tanya?" Shidou questioned.

"Yes... a demon in a little girl's body," Katyusha stated, with fear behind her words.

"Really?" said Shidou as if he was not convinced. Shidou never seen Katyusha this scared before, she was usually arrogant and spoiled, so it was weird for him to see this.

Even though Katyusha was not of the best personalities, Shidou still cared for her dearly like the other girls. Shidou then remembered the first time he met Katyusha…

**At the Snowy Battlefield on Winter, Four years ago**

It was a 3v3 Team Elimination Match between Pravda, St. Gloriana and Saunders team versus Ooarai, Chi-Ha-Tan and Kuromorimine team. There were 4 people per team, therefore making 12 per were a total of 24 players on the field.

Five minutes after the match, Ooarai's side spotted three enemies that were peeking behind a pile of snow, 700 meters ahead in front of them. A new member of the Ooarai team then fired a HE Shell at the snow pile, revealing the enemies.

The girl who fired was Nakajima. She is a girl with short dark brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. The tank she embodied is a Tiger (P) or commonly known as Porsche Tiger.

"Good job Nakajima-san, now we know who they are." Miho said, as she identified the three.

After the shot, the three girls were now revealed. It was Rosehip, along with two new girls from St. Gloriana and Saunders.

The girl from St. Gloriana is Orange Pekoe. She is a pretty, clear faced girl with ginger hair and light purple eyes. She wears her hair in two braids tied in twist buns. The tank she embodies is a British Crusader Mk III.

The girl from Saunders is Helmet-chan. She is a pale-skinned girl of average height with medium length auburn hair, long thin eyebrows and dark green eyes. The most notable thing about her is that she is always wearing a US M1938 tanker's helmet. She embodied an M4A1 Sherman tank.

As they were seen, the Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan team fired a barrage of shells at them. The enemy team then retreated but not before taking Helmet-chan out.

"Whoa this is fun, Isn't it" Rosehip said, as they ran away while evading enemy fire.

Orange Pekoe didn't agree. "I'm sorry Rosehip-san, but I don't find this close to fun."

As the two Crusader themed girls got away, they went through an open field with lots of hills. Ooarai and Chi-Ha-Tan team continued to pursue them while Kuromorimine followed at the back to support if there were any ambush.

Suddenly, the two Crusader girls disappeared without a trace. Miho stopped and was confused on how that happened, while the others continued to move forward to the direction where the enemies vanished. As they got closer, they saw a hole, and in them were the two. The Chi-Ha-Tan team then pointed their guns at them and shot, but not before Rosehip said.

"Checkmate!" Rosehip informed her, as she was taken down with Orange Pekoe.

After the Chi-Ha-Tan fired, the hills surrounding them suddenly bursted and under them were the St. Gloriana and Saunders. They then pointed their armaments at Kinuyo's team.

"Took you look enough! Didn't you know how cold it was under here! Voiced Kay out to their enemies.

"Don't worry, there's nothing a cup of tea can't handle," Darjeeling told Kay, as she was taking a sip from her tea.

Darjeeling, Kay, Arisa, Assam and Noami, who was further back, then fired at the Chi-Ha-Tan team. The Chi-Ha-Tan did a frontal suicide attack andd succeeded, the suicide part that is, as they were wipe-out.

**At the Watchtower, Overviewing the Match**

"That was amazing! I never get tired of watching these battles." Ochaco said, while jumping in excitement.

After the events that took place a few years ago, the Uraraka family got to know the Orimura family and helped them with their business making their financial problems a little bit fixed.

Ochaco then became friends with Shidou and his tank girls, especially the Kuromorimine Team. She became best friends with the team.

"But Maho-chan's side doesn't look too good," Ochaco worried, as she observes the situation unfold.

"You're worried about them, aren't you? Aki said, while standing at the right side of Ochaco.

Mikko then intervened "Of course she is, their standpoint looks dire. It looks like it's going to be over soon," stated Mikko, as she was standing at the left side of Ochaco.

"I am worried about them, and they do look like they're going to lose. But more importantly…" Ochaco then looked behind them and pointed at Shidou and Mika while she rested her head on his shoulders. "What are you two doing?"

Shidou then scratched his head and said with a slight chuckle "Uhm… warming each other up?"

"What happened to Mika-san? She's not usually like that." Ochaco asked, as she looked at Aki.

Mika then looked at Ochaco, while still resting her head on Shidou's shoulders, and asked "Hey, the thing that I spent so much looking for, Is it really that important?

Ochaco then glanced at Aki but said, "Even I don't know what she says sometimes, but I think this has something to do that happened last month."

"What happened last month?" Ochaco questioned.

Aki then place her hand on Ochaco's shoulder. "Sorry, it's a long story."

What happened last month will be told in another story.

**Back at the Battlefield, where we left off last time**

While the Chi-Ha-tan was defeated and Ooarai was surrounded by St. Gloriana and Saunders, The Kuromorimine Team was proceeding to flank the enemies to support the Ooarai team. As they approached their allies and fired back at the enemy who were pretty dug in, they heard singing and gun fire from behind.

Just early after the Chi-Ha-Tan got defeated. Kay called Katyusha to proceed to the plan. "Katusha, the operation 'Sting' is a go!"

At the far back of the Kuromorimine Team, Katyusha and her team were hiding under the snow.

"You heard her troops! Let's show Shidoushi how powerful and overwhelming the great Katyusha is!" Katyusha encouraged the team as they all shouted.

(Play Girls und Panzer OST - Katyusha)

"_YPA!"_ (URA!) hear troops shouted.

The whole team of Pravda rose from the snow.

Katyusha, who spearheaded the attack, embodied a T-34 tank. She was accompanied by Nonna, on her right, and Klara, on her left. At the back, Nina was protected because she has the powerful 152 mm M-10 Howitzer on her shoulders.

When they got in range of the Kuromorimine team, Katyusha and Klara fired a barrage of shells at the enemy, not giving them time to think, Nonna concentrated and sniped Maho, and Nina fired at those who were closer together.

While Nonna shot and defeated Maho, Naomi on the other sniper, the other sister, Miho. With both enemy captain incapacitated, the enemy team started to panic and charge at Pravda.

Nakajima charged at Nina, with a sudden burst of speed, passing Katyusha and Klara, and got close to her. Suddenly Nakajima sully stopped and fell over, while being dangerously close to Nina. Nina then shot Nakajima then making her completely ineffective.

Pravda continued to attack while St. Glorian and Saunder supported fire. After a few minutes of exchanging fire, the battle ceased. The winners are Pravda, St. Gloriana and Saunder, while only losing to people.

**At the Watchtower**

"Aaah, they lost." Ochaco sighed, after witnessing the results.

Shidou then got up from the seat with Mika and walked over to Ochaco. "Don't worry about it, there will be future battles. They can still get better by challenging themselves."

"You're right. But the song that Pravda started singing was really scary! What does it mean?" Ochaco said, while thinking what the song translates to.

"Well, intimidation is also strategy, lowering the morale of your enemies. Also, the song was about a Russian girl named Katyusha, sending her song to her lover, a soldier serving far away." Shidou explained.

Ochaco then imagined the situation, she pictured a girl standing on a river bank, while she sang a song. "Then Mika-san, would you sing for Shidou if he ever leaves to a far away place?" Ochaco asked.

"I would, but then again, I would sing a lot of songs if I were to do that." Mika said, standing beside Shidou, now holding her kantele.

"Ah, your right." Ochaco said, thinking how many times Shidou goes in far away places.

**At Shidou's Family Mansion, 30 minutes after the battle**

Through the years, the mansion was further upgraded and grew large for it to house all Shidou's har… tank girls. Each team was given a room for themselves, and each room was big enough for ten people to live in and it has its own bathroom. The reason why the girls were given a room is because Shidou saw them as their own individuals, he didn't think of them as a quirk. They have their own likes, personalities, dreams and emotions.

The Anzio team were at the kitchen, even during the battle, and they were making food for the after party of the battle.

"Come on everyone, even though we didn't participate in today's battle, that's no excuse for celebrating their victory! But the next time we do join, we will not lose! I mean we will win!" Anchovy declared.

"Hai!" her teammates shouted.

The Ooarai team, except Nakajima, were in their room, they were talking about how they will present their anglerfish dance this time.

"How about we put Kinuyo in the middle and place Miho and Maho by her side? They'll be the star of the dances," Anzo suggested, as she was eating dried potatoes.

"I don't think my sister would like that idea," Miho argues, with a deadpan face.

Nakajima was at the garage fixing a broken car that Shidou showed to him.

The Kuromorimine team were at their rooms too along with Ochaco. She is talking to their new teammate Sheska. She is a Caucasian, medium-sized girl with long light-brown or dark blonde hair. She wears a distinctive white hoodie with a dual-triangle insignia on the upper left side of her chest over her Kuromorimine uniform. The tank she embodied was the Panzer V Panther Ausf.G.

"It's alright Shehka-chan, you can get them next time!" said Ochaco in a cheery voice

"Thank you Ochako-chan, I will try my best," replied Sheska, with a confident look.

Maho then spoke up "Alright then, let us plan our next strategy for the next battle."

"Ja!" Everyone in the room shouted

Shidou was walking to their large living room where Pravda, St. Gloriana, Saunders, Jatkosota and Kuromorimine team were waiting for him. He then came across Kinuyo with a sad expression in front of Chi-Ha-Tan's room.

"Are you alright Kinuyo? What's wrong?" Shidou asked in concern .

Kinuyo then just noticed him when he spoke, She then looked at him and said "It's nothing Master, I was just thinking how I have failed our team when we rushed ahead, falling into the enemies trap, ensuring our defeat."

"There's nothing you can do about it, Katyusha is good at fighting in the snow. You can always do better next time. Losing is also an experience, It pushes you to try harder."

Kinuyo then smiled a little and said, "There you again Master, you always know what to say to me. I wish I could be better somehow."

Shidou immediately grabbed both of her shoulders and said. "Are you kidding? I couldn't ask for a better you, The you right now is the best you."

"Master, why do you always encourage me? Even sometimes I know my tactics are reckless." Kinuyo said, as she looked at Shidou's eyes, with a serious face.

Shidou then looked right back at her in the eyes and said "Because I believe in you, I know you will be a person I say that I'm proud of someday." he then smiled at her.

Kinuyo just gently removed Shidou's hands from her shoulder, and quietly proceeded to go inside Chi-Ha-Tan's room, but before Kinuyo could close the door, Shidou held the door and said something.

"And before you go, please also tell your other teammates to never stop charging. I love it when I see you guys smile doing what you guys love to do, charging like there's no tomorrow." Shidou stated, with a toothy smile

Kinuyo simply nodded and quietly closed the door, Shidou then continued to the living room and left Kinuyo to rest. He didn't notice her face was bright red.

"Shidou..."

**The Living Room**

When Shidou entered the room, he noticed St. Gloriana and Saunders were sitting at the table drinking with Shidou's parents. Near the window, watching the snow fall, is team Jatkosota. Mika saw him entered and smiled at him.

As Shidou was walking towards his parents, Katyusha suddenly intercepted him and said. "What do you think, Shidoushi? Katyusha did great right!?" Katyusha noted, while she summoned the rest of her team.

Through the years of Shidou being with them and building relationships, the team Captains can now hide their own teammates in their body like Shidou can, but the only downside is that they can't repair their members or themselves. Shidou can now also repair them just by taking their armor, leaving them unable to use it until it is fixed.

"I know, I'm deeply impressed. I didn't think you would hide deep under the freezing snow. You sure you didn't get a cold?" Shidou teased, as he placed his hand under Katyusha's forehead.

Katyusha then removed the hand and said "Don't treat Katyusha like a child!" she was now pouting and looking away.

"Really, then I guess I won't give you this very sweet and delicious mousse cake I bought from that cake store you like." said Shidou, in a playful way as he shows the cake.

"Why not!?" Katusha questioned, with a worried look as she stared at cake.

Shidou then looked at her with a teasing smile and said "Why? Well, I was supposed to give this to a blonde girl who won today and spoil her as much as she wants, but I guess she doesn't want to be treated as a child anymore," Shidou then sighed playfully, waiting for Katyusha to take back what she said.

"No way…" Katyusha then started tearing up, which Shidou didn't expect.

Nonna then stared at him like an upset mother, which Shidou finds attractive but at the same time scary. "Commander," Nonna said, in a cold tone which gave shivers to Shidou's entire body.

"Kidding! Kidding! This is really just for you Katusha, enjoy." Shidou told, as he scratched the back of his head, giving her the cake.

"Really?" Katyusha asked, as she wiped the tears on her face. Shidou just nodded really fast in reply.

Then suddenly his father, Shirou Orimura; and mother, Rin Orimura, called him over to the seat in front of them.

"Son, you're going to be a second year at middle school next month. You need to be more careful from now on. We trusted you not to have bodyguards anymore because we know you have a very powerful quirk, but that may be the very reason for people to come for you," his father warned, with a serious look.

Darjeeling, who is just beside Shidou, quoted "Where there is great power comes with great responsibility." Darjeeling said, as she takes a sip from her tea.

"That's from Winston Churchill, is it not?" Orange Pekoe informed, sitting beside Darjeeling after she laid down her tea.

Shidou then looked at all the tank girl's in the room and then back to his parents. "Your right, it would be bad if someone else had this power. Thankfully I haven't met people with a power related to me. We might even start a war. You know, like a war with masters and their servants," said Shidou, jokingly while he laughs.

Both of Shidou's parents flinched as he said that.

"But you know, who would be dumb enough to particpate in one of those?" Shidou wondered.

Shidou's mother then spat out the tea she's drinking.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Shidou asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something," his mother said , while she was wiping the tea off her face. "But you know, if something like that ever did happen, the person that participated might have a good reason to. _If_ it ever happens," Rin suspiciously said, correcting the mother of Shidou.

"Really? You sound like you know you have experienced it Mother," Shidou suspected.

Rin is now sweating and had difficulty holding her tea "No way, I'm not strong enough to enter one of those. If it ever happened," Shidou's mother informed him.

"I think that doesn't matter, the girls are powerful and not me, even though I'm stronger than an average man, I can't even stand up to one of them. I wish I had powers like them too," Shidou said.

"But you do have power like us. You can equip special tank or vehicle armors," Kay told, while casually eating some cake.

"Eh?" Shidou said, with a surprised look.

"Eh?" Shidou's parents said, with a surprised look.

Shidou then stood up and shouted "EEEH!? WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME THAT BEFORE!? He looked at all the tank girls around.

"Ah… didn't we? I guess we forgot." Kay said, as she was laughing awkwardly.

"So, How do I bring it out?" Shidou asked, excitingly.

"Well, you need first to visualize the tank you want to embody, and then you should try to project it from your thoughts," Darjeeling informed me.

Shidou then touched his chin and while thinking. "I see, can I say something cool when I project like 'Trace on'." said Shidou, as he put his right arm forward while his left arm held the wrist of his right arm.

Shirou, the father of Shidou, spat out the coffee he was drinking, while Rin was laughing her head off.

"What's wrong now Father?" asked Shidou, as he was tired of the drink spatting of his parents.

"No, it's nothing," replied Shirou as he was cleaning his mess.

But before they could continue their conversation, Kay suddenly spoke up. "Enough of that for now, we should talk about our reward for winning first."

"You're right, I think the reward for today is that we could anywhere we want," Darjeeling informed,

Kay then suddenly raised her hand and said "Here! Here! We want to go to America!" Kay voiced, as her teammates cheered.

"No! We will go to England this time, we want to meet someone who is a true descent of English blood" Darjeeling contradicted, while her teammates nodded.

'Wait a minute, don't we know someone like that?' thought both Shirou and Rin.

Then suddenly, the doors were opened and someone came in who stood tall and proud. She was a slender woman with sea-foam green eyes and blond hair braided into a bun. She wore a white blouse with blue ribbons and a blue skirt.

"Shirou! Rin! Are you here!?" the woman called out, as both the parents spat their drinks again.

"Saber!? What are you doing here!? I thought your stay in England would be longer. You should have told us you were coming," Rin said, in a surprised tone.

The woman then answered. "Oh, your son, Shidou, called me over. He said that someone wants to meet me? And also he said that there will be cakes."

"Aunt Artoria! It's been a long time. How've you been?" Shidou asked.

"I'm fine, but enough about me, look how big you've grown. What did I miss?" the woman, now named Artoria, said.

"Oh, we're talking just about masters, servants, war, summoning weapons and about fighting over power." Shidou said, with an innocent tone.

Artoria then looked and glared at both of Shidou's Parents. "What have you been telling your child!? Shidou! Rin!" Artoria voiced out, with a murderous tone.

"It's not what you think, Saber! We were just talking about Shidou's quirk and how he should use his power and take care of it," nervously replied Shirou.

"Ah, is that it? Oh right, I've been wondering, I keep running into girls since I entered this house, even this room is filled with girls, is there a specific reason for that? Artoria questioned, as she calmed down

Darjeeling, along with her teammates, stood up and walked over to Artoria. "Nice to meet you, my name is Darjeeling. To answer your question, all of the girls you've seen in this house is all part of Commander Shidou's power," Darjeeling explained, in an elegant manner.

"What the!? Is there a Holy Grail War happening in the future!? Artoria gasped, as she looked at Shirou and Rin.

"NO!" Shouted both parents.

Darjeeling then got closer to Artoria and asked. "Uhm, Artoria-san. Are you by any chance an English descent? We could feel the elegance around you," Darjeeling asked, curiously.

"Yes, I am, My name is Artoria Pendragon. Nice to meet you." Artoria replied, in a calm manner.

All of team St. Gloriana then gasped with her answer. "Are you somehow related to the legendary King Arthur Pendragon!?" Orange Pekoe questioned.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that," awkwardly answered Artoria.

"My! You have to tell us about the life of a dignified english woman." Darjeeling pleaded, with her eyes glittering.

"I would love to, but first things first. Shidou, where's my cake?" Artoria questioned with an excited face."

"It's over he… Huh? Where is it? It was just here," Shidou questioned as he looked around to find it. He then saw Katyusha just finished the cake with a satisfied look. "Katyusha! That cake was not for you!"

After seeing her cake had just been eaten, Artoria then furiously marched over to Katyusha. But she was stopped by Nonna who is standing in front of Katyusha, with her tank armor fully equipped.

"Captain Katyusha, stand back! This woman is dangerous!" Nonna warned, as she pointed her weapon at the enraged woman.

In a blink of an eye, Artoria grabbed Nonna by the collar and threw her across the room. Standing in front of Katyusha, Artoria then stared at the eyes of Katyusha, and said.

"YOU DARE STEAL FROM A KING!? YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO PAY THE PRICE THAT COMES WITH IT!"

"EEP!" Katyusha squealed, tearing up.

Artoria then summoned a western sword that glowed in beautiful golden light. She then raised it above her head as if she were preparing to slash it down.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

The Orimura Family then all appeared in front of her to stop her from hurting Katyusha.

"Saber that enough!" Shirou shouted.

"That's taking it too far Saber!" Rin shouted.

"Aunt Artoria, I'll buy you another one, just don't hurt her!" Shidou shouted

Artoria then realized what she almost did. She then lowered her weapon and dematerialized it.

"I'm sorry, I lost my cool for a moment there," Artoria then kneeled with one knee in front of Katyusha and patted her head. "Are you okay, I apologize for my undignified display of actions. I just hate it when someone takes from me," Artoria explained.

The crying Katyusha just nodded back as she wiped her tears.

Then suddenly Anchovy came bursting in the room saying "Everyone! The food is now ready! Come on to the dinning before the pasta gets cold!" With that, Anchovy then left the room, going back to the dining room.

"Food!? Pasta!? Very well, I shall tend to the dining hall," Artoria said as she followed Anchovy.

Shidou then walked over to Nonna, who was leaning against the wall she had been thrown too. He then offered her a hand and said. "Are you okay?"

Nonna, seemingly uninjured, took Shidou's hand, and got up. "I'm fine, Who… who was that woman?" Nonna questioned as she looked at Artoria leaving the room.

"That's my Aunt," awkwardly replied Shidou.

Kay then suddenly spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Know that's settled, let's continue where we left off. Who gets to pick the location of the place where to?" Kay asked.

But before Shidou can join in the conversation, Mika grabbed his clothes and whispered in Shidou's ear. "Please don't go."

Shidou then turned to her and quietly said. "You know I can't do that, It's a promise to the winners after all."

"What if I leave again to another far off place?" Mika questioned with a gentle face.

Shidou then held Mika's hand, saying "I know you wouldn't do that anymore without asking me first..." He then looked directly into her eyes with a serious look and continued "But if you ever do, I look for you again and find you, even at the ends of the world."

"Okay…" replied Mika, with a face blushing red-hot.

**New York, America, 1 week after the following events**

After debating on who gets to decide where to go, Kay won and picked America. Shidou and Saunders' team were the only one that went. St. Gloriana stayed behind to talk and listened to Artoria's life in England along with other stories. Pravda didn't want to go to America, so they just accepted Shidou's offer of free cake for a week.

"Hello New York!" shouted Kay while walking around the streets of Time Square.

"I hope I get scouted here," Arisa said, while looking around.

They then went to almost all the famous tourist spots. They were just leaving St. Patrick's Cathedral, when Kay accidently slipped going down stairs, when Shidou suddenly caught him bridal style.

"Kay, are you alright?" asked Shidou.

She then smiled at her situation as she held him closer. "Never been better."

"Uhm, can I put you down?" questioned Shidou, as he saw people were staring at them.

"Nope, carry me down here like we were newly married, Shidou," demanded Kay, as she was smiling with a blush on her face.

Shidou didn't have a choice because he knew he wouldn't win against Kay in an argument. She would turn this around and say it's her reward for winning. "Okay fine, but only until we get off the stairs."

"Commander… after you're done with Captain Kay… Can you do that to me?" asked Arisa, "Just kidding," she took back what she said.

"Sure, why not?" replied Shidou as he thought it would be only fair.

Arisa did not expect him to agree and asked "Really!? Yes!"

Shidou smiled as he saw the girls were having fun. The next place they were going was Central Park, as they were walking to go there, they saw a three men corner a girl in a dark alley. Then all of them approach to see if she was in trouble.

"_Excuse me, but are you perhaps troubling that young lady?" _Shidou said in English, as he knew a lot of languages.

The largest guy of the three then glared and came closer to Shidou. _"Huh? Piss of kid, this is none of your business."_

"_Please help me!" _the girl shouted. Then the other guy just covered her mouth with his hand.

"_Stop it!_" shouted Shidou, as he ran past the large guy in front of him and charged the guy holding the girl, Shidou leaped forward and kicked the guy in the head therefore releasing his hold from the girl, and then backflipped back.

The large man then turned to Shidou and charged at him, but was stopped by Naomi, who wore her Sherman Firefly Tank armor, by grabbing his hands.

"Big mistake little girl, my quirk can make anyone who touches me paralyze with narcotics." the large guy said. When he was about to punch Naomi, he was kicked in the stomach by her, sending him flying to the other thug, knocking both out.

"_That won't work on me."_ said Naomi, in a calm tone.

The other guy, who just recovered from Shidou's kick, got up and charged at him. He tried to scratch Shidou, with his knives like fingers, but was caught in the wrist by Kay.

"_Hi!"_ said Kay, as she then punched the thug upwards, sending him in the air. _"Bye!_"

Shidou then grabbed the girl's hands and said. _"Come on, let's go, I don't want to explain this to the police here."_ The girl then just nodded and followed them.

**Back at Japan, the cake shop that Katyusha loves, same time**

Katyusha, along with Nonna while holding hands, are waiting in line to buy the cakes she wanted but the crowd was too thick. As more people came in, Katyusha was struggling to keep her hold on Nonna's, they were separated by the pushing of the crowd.

"Nonna!" Katyusha called out , but wasn't heard.

As Katyusha was struggling to look for Nonna, thinking it was a bad day not to ride her shoulders, she then found a familiar look and hair color with the same calm expression. "Nonna! There you are. Goodness, You're really hopeless without Katyusha."

"Uhm…" said the girl, with a bland expression.

Katyusha was pulling her out of the crowd and said, "What is it?... Wait a minute, did you just change your hairstyle just now?" asked Katyusha as she looked at the girl she was holding hands with.

"I think you have the wrong person," said the girl.

Katyusha then looked at the girl closely. There were similarities, but it was not Nonna. The girl had a shoulder length, bob-shaped hair. "You're right, then... " Katyusha was now starting to cry, for she thought she lost Nonna. "Nonna…"

"Yes?" Nonna replied , as she was now standing behind Katyusha.

Katyusha was now relieved and started to wipe the tears that were supposed to form. "Nonna!"

Nonna looked at the girl that was with Katyusha. "My name is Nonna, thank you for taking care of Captain Katyusha," she greeted, now putting Katyusha over her shoulder.

The girl then nodded and said, "Hello, I'm Yui Kodai, Nice to meet you."

Katyusha then looked at the Yui with a smirk on her face and said, "Consider yourself lucky, for the great Katyusha is in front of you."

"Uhm, yeah," Yui said, with a bland expression.

"But seriously, you look and feel like Nonna. It's confusing," Katyusha stated.

They then saw the crowd of people thinned out in the shop. Nonna then looked back at Yui with a calm smile, and said, "If you like, would you care to join us and eat some cake?"

"Sure," Yui said, with a calm smile.

**At the Garage of Shidou's Home**

Nakajima was still fixing the car the Shidou showed him. She stopped what she was doing when someone came in, holding snacks and drinks.

"Good afternoon Nakajima-san, I brought you some refreshments."

"Thank you very much, Kinuyo-san. It's rare for someone to come here, do you like cars too?" Nakija said, while taking some food that Kinuyo offered.

"I like them, but not as much as I like… motorcycles… EH!?" Kinuyo didn't finish what she was saying because she saw two motorcycles in the garage.

"Is that a Kawasaki Z1 and a Godier Genoud 1135R!?" Kinuyo asked, with an excited face.

Nakajima was taking a sip from her drink and said, "Yeah, that's right, but the Z1 is not working for now. I asked the commander to fix it for him but he said don't. He said he wanted to fix it himself, he even asks me for advice sometimes," informed Nakajima.

"Master said that? But why?" Kinuyo questioned.

"That's because he wanted to be special when he gave it to a girl who loves motorcycles. But don't tell Shidou-san I told you, he said to keep it a secret from anyone, he wanted to be a surprise," said Nakajima, as she scratched the back of her head.

Kinuyo then nodded and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. But I sure would love to meet that girl, I love motorcycles too."

"Wait a minute, he also said the girl was a Captain of a team… Whaaa!? He was referring to you!" Kinuyo shouted as she dropped what she was eating.

Kinuyo was surprised with her statement and said, "That's impossible, Why would the Master give me such treasure!?"

"Well, maybe that's because he likes you?" Nakajima said in a calm tone, but then panicked and said, "But that's beside the point! Please pretend you didn't hear anything from me! He might get angry at me for ruining his surprise for you," begged Nakajima.

"Li… Like? Me? No way…" Kinuyo stuttered.

"Well, he likes all of us anyway. He gives us what we want, takes us places we want to go, listens to our problems. Shidou-san doesn't see us as his quirk, but as our own personal being. I'll be lying if I said I didn't like him too." Nakajima said, as she was slightly fidgeting.

Kinuyo then closed her eyes and remembered the moments Shidou has been with her. She nodded in agreement with her. "You're right, it's because of that, I had fallen… " she realized what she about and didn't finish

"Fallen?" Nakajima questioned, smiling curiously.

"It's nothing!" shouted Kinuyo.

**At Central Park, where we left off**

The group was standing beside the trees at the park, Shidou took a closer look at the girl they rescued. She is a short girl with wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, some shorter bangs hanging down her forehead. Her eyes are large and round, Prussian blue in color, and she has a pair of tall, lyre-shaped pale tan horns on her head. Her calves are notably rounded, shaped similarly to those of a horse, and she has brown hooves for feet, a short horse tail poking out from the end of her tailbone.

"_Thank you for saving me, My name is Pony Tsunotori, nice to meet you!"_ Greeted the girl, with a thankful smile.

"_It's only natural to help people in need, I'm Shidou Orimura,"_ said Shidou, the others then came closer to Pony.

"_Hi! My name is Kay,"_ said Kay, waving her at her.

"_Arisa,"_ she smiled back

"_Naomi,"_ said in a calm tone.

"_Helmet-chan,"_ said shly while bowing.

Pony then looked at them confused and asked, _"Why don't any of you have any last name except Shidou?_"

"_It's a bit complicated,"_ said Arisa, with a deadpan face.

Kay then thought of an Idea and said, _"Oh sorry, my full name is Kay Orimura; And no, he's not my brother if you know what I mean."_ Kay winked at Pony.

"_Oh my, congratulations to you two!"_ gasped Pony, as she was happy for them.

Shidou then looked at Kay and said, _"Kay, please don't give false information to Pony."_

"_Well, I'm not technically wrong. I am yours, aren't I?"_ Kay then hugged Shidou's arm. This gave Arisa the same idea.

The now confused Pony, looked at them both and asked, _"What do you mean by that?"_

Seemingly no way out of it, Shidou then tried to explain to Pony that they are his quirk, but didn't get to because a huge explosion was heard nearby. They then saw flying red drones and started attacking with energy balls like projectiles at the people around. Heroes that were patrolling around quickly intervened but couldn't handle the for there were far too many.

Shidou thought to himself, 'Why does this always happen when I'm around?'

An energy ball hit Arisa, but didn't do anything to her.

"_Kay, you and the team try to keep them away from me while I try something,"_ asked Shidou, as he closed his eyes.

"_Alright! You heard the Commander! Everyone defensive positions!" _announced Kay, as the team formed a square around with a five meter gap for each member.

'Okay, if my understanding is correct, this _should_ work.' Shidou thought,

_I call to you now, in the time of my need._

Shidou then visualized an anti air weapon that would be suited for this situation. He then looked over its history and origin, it was a self-propelled anti-aircraft gun used in World War II by the German armed forces.

Kay and her team were destroying the drones with each shot, but there were too many and their reload time can't keep up. They then heard Shidou shouted something

_Come to my side… Kugelblitz!_

Shidou was now wearing a brown colored armor of a tank like his tank girl's wear, but slightly different. He was more lightly armored and has two 30 mm MK103/38 cannons over his left shoulder.

_(TUGTUGTUGTUGTUGTUGTUGTUGTUG…)_

A continuous sound of gunfire was heard, taking down a dozen of the flying drones went down easily as Shidou shot them down.

"_Woah!"_ gasped Helmet-chan, as she was holding off the drones from the lower left side of the formation.

"Ooh, too bad. I wish it could've been an american anti-air." said Kay, as she punched a drone when it got close.

Shidou then looked at his whole body, as he was surprised by the results. _"It worked!"_ He then looked at the direction where the drones were coming from. _"Let's go, it's going to be a massacre!"_ grinned Shidou.

As they walked towards the source, Shidou's 30 mm locked-on the drones as he looked at them, and swatted them down like flies with ease. They then saw a group of Heroes who were weakened and having trouble fighting off the enemy. Shidou and his group then approached and helped them.

"_What are you kids doing here!? Get out of here, we'll handle this,"_ The hero said, as he was struggling to get up.

"_I don't think you're in the right condition to be saying that now Sir,"_ Shidou said, as he looked at the heroes, who are limping around like a new-born fawn.

The hero looked at the dire situation there, he then glanced back to the kid, who seems to be their only hope for now. _"Okay kid, cover us while we evacuate the other people,"_ He said while he stood up, regaining a few of his strength back._ "But be careful, those drone's energy balls can make you weak and feel numb."_ warned the Hero.

Then suddenly, a drone came rushing in towards Shidou. He was about to be hit when two flying horns hit it, therefore destroying it. _"Don't forget about me, I'll help!" _Pony said, while putting her hand on her chest.

The group then agreed to push further. As they slowly went closer to the direction the drones were coming from, they noticed the drones were getting more aggressive; as if they were protecting something. There they saw it, a vehicle with large satellites that was protected by a group of armed men. They also saw two people beside the vehicle. The first was a middle-aged, wearing a lab coat, holding some kind of remote. He seemed to be the master mind. The second was a blond girl tied up to a light post beside the man.

The man saw Shidou's group coming closer and shouted, _"What!? How did you get here!? You should've have been weakened by the drone's pacifier sphere cannons!"_

"_So that's what they're called. Sorry, but it doesn't work on us!"_ Arisa mocked.

The now pissed off man, pointed at Shidou's group and looked at his men. _"Everyone! Kill all of them! They might ruin our plans!"_ ordered the man.

The group of armed men then started firing, with their FN SCAR-L assault rifles, at Shidou's group. But before that happened, Saunders' team formed a line in front of Shidou to protect him from the bullets, and Shidou was also in front of Pony to protect her. As they hit the Saunders' team, the bullets seemed to bounce off them.

"_Hahaha, so weak. Is that the best that your guns can do?"_ Kay mocked, as 5.56 caliber guns could not penetrate their armor. The men flinched as they continued firing when Kay said those words.

Shidou was taking care of the incoming drones when he ordered the girls to attack. _"Enough of this, change to close-quarter-combat and knock them out."_ Shidou said, in a serious tone.

"_Hai!"_ the Saunders team replied in unison. With that, the girls charged at the men. The men, who didn't expect this, were in a panic as the girls got closer. One of the men tried to punch Naomi, but only got punched back as she was too fast for them.

One of the terrorists had a quirk that turned his body into a rock like substance. He prepared a powered punch by cocking his fist back. Kay saw this and cocked her own fist. The two then had their fists meet, making a small shockwave. But cracks formed at the terrorist's arm as soon as they impacted. Kay then continued to put more power behind her punch until it reached the face of the terrorist, knocking him out.

The tank girls' strength depends on how heavy their tanks they embody. Meaning, they have at least thirty-three tonnes of power behind them and they don't suffer from speed reduction but increases depending on the speed of the tanks they embody. When they don't use their tank armor, they're only less stronger than Shidou, who is already stronger than a gorilla.

As the Saunders knocks out the enemy, not using their full strength of course. Pony's quirk that lets her control her horns, used it to strike the rope the girl was binded with. The girl then ran to Shidou, the man in the lab coat tried to catch the girl, but was blocked by Helmet-chan. He was then punched into the van.

"Thank you for saving me, but we need to get out of here before…" The girl, who was now with Shidou, tried to warn but was too late. A large, fifteen foot, red mecha came out of nowhere and jumped beside the van. The man in the lab coat, who was punched into the van earlier, came out of the hole of the van and climbed inside of the mecha.

"_HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME OUT WHILE YOU HAD THE CHANCE! NOW IT'S TOO LATE!"_ The man said through the speakers of the mecha.

Saunders' team tried to take it down with their guns but couldn't. "We can't take it down! Our attacks barely made a dent on it!" Kay informed them, as their team kept firing.

The mecha then rushed the team and punched both Arisa and Helmet-chan, breaking their armor in an instant.

"ARISA! HELMET-CHAN!" Shidou shouted, immediately calling them back to his body because they were rendered defenseless without their armor. He then glanced at the remaining Saunders team. "Kay! Naomi! Take Pony and the other girl out of here, I will deal with him." Shidou informed, glaring at the enemy.

"Don't be a reckless Commander! You only just unlock one of your abilities, you can't possibly take that thing down!" said Naomi, with a concerning tone.

Shidou then looked at them with confidence. "Please, trust me on this one."

"Naomi, you heard the commander! Let's go!" Kay said, pulling Naomi's hand.

The remaining Saunders then picked up Pony and the other girl, and dashed away while Shidou distracted the Mecha by shooting its head with his 30 mm cannons.

"_YOU MUST BE EITHER BRAVE OR STUPID THINKING YOU COULD STAND UP TO ME ALONE BOY!"_ the man in the mecha mocked, while trying to hit the Shidou with his mechanical fist.

"_I'll make you regret hurting my team!" _

Shidou's speed increased while he used his Kugelblitz armor. He dashed around the mecha, evading all it's attacks. He kept firing his 30 mm cannons, but it barely had an effect. 'This won't do, I need something bigger,' Shidou thought.

"_WHAT CAN YOU HOPE TO ACHIEVE WITH THAT TOY GUN OF YOURS!?"_

Shidou visualized a large caliber rocket launcher. Built from germany as an assault gun to provide heavy support for infantry units fighting in urban areas.

"_Come… Sturmtiger!"_

Shidou was now holding a 380 mm HE rocket launcher on his right arm and a MG 42 machine gun mounted on his right shoulder, while wearing bulky tank armor. He then looked at the mecha with a menacing smile.

"_I'll turn that thing to scrap!"_

Giving a good distance between them, Shidou pointed his 380 mm at the mecha and fired. A whistling sound was heard before a loud explosion impacted the mecha, vibrating through the park.

**Back with Saunders team along the heroes earlier**

_(BOOM!)_

"_What was that!"_ a hero asked, while helping civilians around.

The drones that were attacking them went offline and started falling down from the sky.

"_I don't know, but it came from the direction where the drones were coming from."_ another hero replied to him.

Kay then walked to the heroes and said, "_That, my good sir, is my Commander."_ Kay held her chest and smiled.

Moments later, Shidou was seen walking toward them with an unconscious, beaten up man, over his shoulder.

"_I got him,"_ Shidou said, with his left hand raising it up, signaling he won.

**At the Police Station, a few minutes after the event.**

Shidou received a long scolding from the heroes for doing something dangerous, he expected this and agreed with them. The heroes were also about to scold the Saunders team but were stopped by Shidou, he explained to them that he is a part of his quirk. After that, a man came in and talked to him.

The man was a tall and an average build, with notable wrinkles on his forehead and defined nasolabial folds and tear troughs. He has small sky-blue eyes and short, unruly honey brown hair with two prominent tufts curving outwards from the top of his forehead, a short goatee on his chin and wide-rimmed square glasses on his face.

He wears a plain dark blue shirt with a single breast pocket, the two top buttons left casually undone and the sleeve-cuffs unbuttoned and rolled up to just below his elbows. He wears a pair of pale gray-blue jeans, a dark belt with a silver buckle and navy blue sneakers with white soles, decorated with a red stripe near the toe.

"_Hello, My name is David Shield. Thank you for saving my daughter. How could I repay your kindness."_ the man bowed to Shidou.

'Huh? Why does this situation feel so familiar?' Shidou thought, as he was scratching his head. 'Ah! I remember now! The time when we helped Uraraka-san.'

"_No need for that, I only did what is sensible to do, helping others in need. By the way, my name is Shidou Orimura, Nice to meet you,"_ Shidou greeted, smiling at the man.

"_Orimura? Oh, you must be the son of Shirou-san. That explains why,"_ David said, as he remembered something from the past.

"_Eh!? You knew my father personally!?"_ Shidou questioned, with a surprised look.

David then chuckled a bit and replied, _"Well, that was a long time ago. I guess helping others in need runs in your blood."_ This gave Shidou a confused look, as he didn't know what he meant.

The girl she rescued earlier also came in and introduced herself, _"My name Melissa Shield, Thank you for earlier!"_ she then looked at him with a worried expression and asked, _"By the way, are the two girls with you earlier okay? The got a direct hit from the Prototype Peacekeeper."_

Shidou then looked at her and smiled. _"Don't worry, they're okay," _He then summoned both Arisa and Helmet-chan to his side._ "Thankfully, the only thing that got damaged is their armor."_ Shidou informed.

"_Woah! How did you do that!?"_ Melissa asked, as his father too was impressed.

"_I can do that because the girls that are with me are part of my quirk, I can summon girls that embody tanks and follow my command. But make no mistake, they are my closest friends and treat them as normal people," _Shidou explained.

Shidou then got bothered by something Melissa just said. _"Wait a minute, Prototype Peacekeepers? How did you know what they were called?"_ He curiously asked.

"_That would be my fault, I created them to help Heroes and Police Officers neutralize violence caused by villains."_ David explained, His face then got serious as he clenched his fist. _"But due to my carelessness, a man from the terrorist group pretended to be one of my team and got his hands on it. He even got a hold of my daughter as a hostage. If it weren't for your intervention, I don't know what could have happened to her,"_ David was angry at himself for letting it happen.

"_I see, well the good thing is that no one got seriously hurt,"_ Shidou said.

"_You're not angry at me?"_ David asked, with a confused look.

"_Why would I? You were only creating things to help people, It's not your fault that someone took it and used it for evil,"_ Shidou assured.

David then looked at the boy and smiled at him. _"You really are Shirou-san's boy."_ David said, he then chuckled at the next thing he said, _"If you would like, you can marry my daughter in the future."_ David joked.

"_Papa!"_ Melissa shouted, with a slight blush on her face.

Kay and the other Saunders were there, hearing all of their conversation. Kay was glaring at Shidou, making him sweat.

"_As wonderful as that sounds, I must kindly decline your offer,"_ Shidou said.

"_I see, but why though? Does my daughter not catch your interest?"_ David asked, even though it was just a joke, he wondered why he declined.

Shidou then scratched the back of his head and said, _"It's not that, I think your daughter is beautiful. It's just that… I got my hands full."_ Shidou looked at the Saunders team, especially Kay who was glaring at him. David then noticed this and laughed.

"_You're right. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Shidou-kun. I better get going then,"_ with that, David Shield left the station. Melissa talked to Saunders for a while before leaving herself.

"_See you, I'm sure we'll meet again someday,"_ Melissa said, while waving her hand. Kay was glaring at Shidou as he waved back.

"I'm telling the others," Kay threatened.

Shidou's face then got pale. "Please don't," Shidou asked, as he was afraid of what would happen to him if she told the others.

Another person came in, it was Pony. She greeted them with a smile.

"_Uhm, I heard the whole story. So you are all part of Shidou's quirk?"_ Pony asked for confirmation.

"_Yeah, that's right. Sorry we didn't get to tell you earlier,"_ Kay informed.

"_That's okay. You're a tourist right? Want me to give you a tour around?"_ Suggested Pony.

Arisa then clasped the hand of Pony and smiled. _"We would love to!_" She replied, happily.

The group continued their sightseeing and found a new friend along the way.

**Back at Japan, in an unknown town**

Miho and Anchovy are wandering around town after buying the limited edition pasta that got on sale.

"Anchovy-san, are you sure this is the way back?" Miho asked, thinking if they were lost.

"That's rude! Put a little faith in me Miho. We'll just take a right here and we will be at the train station." informed Duce, holding her bag of Pasta.

As they reached the corner, they didn't see any train station. Only another street with a construction site on the right. They continued to walk there until suddenly a metal beam fell down directly above that came from the Construction site.

"Watch out!" somebody shouted.

Before the Metal beam hit them, a boy suddenly tackled them, pushing them out of the way. The Beam created a loud sound on impact, sticking itself on the ground.

"That was close!" Anchovy said, while getting up to her feet.

"You're right," Miho replied, as she cleaned the dust of her clothes. She then looked at the boy that saved them and said, "Thank you for saving us!"

The boy was shaking nervously, like he has never talked to a girl before. He has dark fluffy green hair and green eyes. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek.

"Uhm... your welcome. I'm just glad… you're okay," The boy, not making any eye contact.

"But that sure was scary, could you imagine if we were under… there… MY PASTA!" Anchovy said, as she saw the pasta she bought got crushed under the metal beam.

The boy felt for her. "I'm sorry for not saving your pasta." he apologized.

"That's alright, saving us is more than…" Miho didn't get to finish because a second beam started to fall above them. "Anchovy above!" She shouted.

"I see it!" Anchovy replied. Both of them equipped their tank armor. Anchovy embodied her Italian Carro Armato P40 and Miho embodied her German Panzer IV Ausf.H.

The beam was about to hit the boy when Miho and Anchovy both caught the beam by hand. The force formed a crack beneath their feet. They then laid down the beam and pointed their guns at the construction site.

"Miho," Anchovy called.

"I know, this is no accident. Someone was trying to get us," Miho Replied.

"But it seems like they're long gone now," Anchovy hypothesized. They then put away their armor and become more cautious. "But my pasta…"

The boy then was confused on what just happened. He then thought of a way to get some answers. "Uhm, If you like, we have extra pasta in our apartment." The boy said.

"Really!?" excitingly asked Anchovy.

"I think we should get going, thanks for the offer though," politely declined Miho.

The boy then nodded in reply. "Is that so? I was hoping for you to take some of my Mom's home baked macarons, okay then," He said, while walking away. Before he got any further, Miho grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"We'll go!" Miho said.

"Eh? Are you sure?" the boy questioned.

"Yes we will, right Anchovy?" Miho replied, while Anchovy nodded in agreement.

"That's great! By the way, my name is Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you," The boy greeted.

"My name is Miho, likewise," she replied

"I'm Anchovy." she said.

The group then walked to Midoriya's apartment. Unknown to them is that somewhere on top of a building, was watching them.

"_Boss, the plan to eliminate the targets covertly failed," a mysterious man was calling someone on a radio_

_(murmur...)_

"_Yes boss, falling back now," with that, the man disappeared without a trace._

**At the apartment of Izuku Midoriya**

"I'm home, Mom. I've brought some guests," Izuku said.

"Welcome home, Izuku," A woman who had short green hair with a ponytail, came in. She was noticeably gaining weight. "Oh my! My son brought friends! And girls at that!" voiced the woman.

"Mom!" Izuku shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just got excited. My name is Inko Midoriya." the woman greeted.

"My name is Miho, and this is Anchovy. Nice to meet you," both of them bowed in respect.

Inko was curious why his son brought people over, he doesn't have any friends because he was quirkless. She then asked the reason why. The girls then explained how they met with Izuku and the reason why they're at their apartment.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" worried the mother.

Anchovy then put a smirk and placed a hand on her chest. "Don't worry, we're strong as a tank, Literally," assured Anchovy.

"But it still stings on my hand though," Miho said, while massaging her hands.

"You should have seen how cool they look Mom!" Izuku said, he was now starting to get excited. "By the way, is that your quirk? Are you too related to have similar quirks? What's your limitations? How long can you stay in that form?" Izuku continued on until his Mom stopped him.

"Izuku! You're scaring our guest," her mom said.

Izuku then snapped out of it. He then looked at his guest and said, "I'm sorry, I don't meet many people. Well to be exact, I don't have any friends."

The two gasped at his statement, they then asked the reason why. Izuku then explained to them that he was quirkless all his life and was bullied because of it. While he was explaining, her mother brought macarons and juice for the guests at the living room.

"That's why. You know, you're kind of similar to our Commander." Anchovy said, as she was drinking some juice.

"Commander? Is he or she some kind of your supervisor?" questioned Izuku.

After Miho took a bite out of the Macarons, she answered him. "Kinda, but to be precise and answer your questions earlier, We are his quirks. He was quirkless too, until the age of eight. We appeared in front of him, explaining that we are his quirk."

"What!? That's awesome! A quirk that lets you have two sentient beings," Izuku said, as his eyes were shimmering in amazement.

"Oh, were not the only ones. There's more of us that he summoned, and we will still continue to increase," Anchovy informed, which earned Izuku a shocked face.

Miho then thought of an idea and said, "I know, why don't you meet him tomorrow? He will be going back from his trip tonight." suggested Miho.

"Really? By the way, what's his name?" asked Izuku.

"Shidou Orimura," Both of the girls said.

"ORIMURA!? You mean from the Orimura Corporation!?" The two Midoriya's jaws dropped when they heard the last name. Miho and Anchovy awkwardly nodded, as they now know how Shidou felt every time he said that.

"Can I really meet such an important person?" Izuku asked.

Miho then smiled at him and said, "Of course you can, I bet he will be delighted to, knowing that you just saved his precious friends."

"Friends?" Izuku questioned.

"Yep, just remember. He doesn't see us as his quirk, but as his friends." Anchovy informed. She then looked at Izuku's mother and said, "And Mrs. Midoriya, please work out some more. It's not good for a pretty woman like you to let herself go. We could even join you exercise."

Inko was surprised by what she just said. "Pre… Pretty? Are you sure? And please call me Inko," Inko asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Anchovy confirmed. They then got up, and said, "Well then, we better get going then. We still need to find a way to the train station."

"We don't want to worry our Commander and make him look for us." Miho said, as she remembered when Mika's team left without informing him. Shidou looked for them like crazy for days without sleep until he found them on a secluded island.

"You're right," deadpanned Anchovy.

Izuku then spoke up and said, "Don't worry, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks a lot, that would really help," Miho said.

They then proceeded to walk to the station, Anchovy holding a bag of pasta that Inko gave her and Miho holding a box of leftover macarons. As they got to the station, they waved at Izuku as they left.

**At the Mansion of the Orimura, One day after**

Shidou was just walking up from his long sleep, he felt tired from the events that happened during their trip. Not because he fought a mecha, but because he created and used two tank armors on the same day. He is only feeling the drawback just now.

As he was standing up, his body felt heavy. He thought that it might be the drawback, but it was not. He lifted his blankets and saw the reason why. Mika was clinging on him while sleeping. She was wearing light blue pajamas. Shidou tried to carefully get out of bed without waking Mika, but failed. She woke up.

"Mmm.. Oh, Good Morning, Shidou," Mika greeted with a smile.

"Good Morning to you too, Mika. Uhm, what are you doing in my bed?" Shidou asked, as he was blushing a bit.

Mika then hugged Shidou tighter and placed her head on his chest. "You were gone for a long time, I felt lonely. I just wanted to be the first to greet you." She then looked at him directly in the eyes. "Is that wrong?" Mika had a slight pout on her face and puppy eyes.

'The hell! That's too cute!' Shidou thought.

"No, it's not…" he was blushing, trying not to look at her eyes.

Shidou then recalled the time when all of this started.

**A few weeks ago, After visiting Italy, at the Mansion**

Shidou and the Anzio just got back from Italy, they just entered the house and started to head to their room. The Anzio were talking to each other about how delicious the pasta Italy has. It was then Shidou was intercepted by Miho and asked him a question.

"Shidou-san, Do you happen to know where the Jatkosota went?"

"Nope, Why? Are they missing or something?" Shidou asked, with a worried face.

"Something like that, the left right when you and the Anzio team left, and we haven't seen them since then. They didn't even bring their radio with them." Miho replied.

Shidou's eyes widened as soon as he heard this, "Why didn't you inform me about this earlier!?" he shouted, making Miho flinch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin your trip to Italy," Miho replied, a little shaken because this was the first time Shidou shouted at her.

Shidou then realized what he just did. "Miho, I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. I didn't mean to get angry," He apologized, while bowing his head.

"Don't apologize Shidou-san. It was my fault for not asking them where they went." Miho asked.

"Still, this is a serious matter," Shidou thought of something serious then looked at Miho. "Miho, I'll leave you in charge of the others while I look for the Jatkosota team."

Miho was surprised at how serious Shidou got, "That's impossible! Where will you even look!?" Miho questioned.

"Everywhere," he replied, in a serious tone

Shidou hired a team of experts on finding people to help him look for the Jatkosota, He started looking at places where they were last seen. Shidou had been going around and asking questions if they had seen three girls and showed them the pictures. Some people say they spotted them in the mountains, others said they were in a boat and went to another country.

It's been three days since Shidou started looking for the team, he barely had any sleep and his leads got him nowhere. The experts are starting to get worried at the boy's health.

"Orimura-kun, maybe you should rest for a while. You don't look too good." One of the experts suggested.

Shidou just smiled at the man and said, "I'm fine, don't worry about me. It's just a little lack of sleep." He lied.

Two more days passed when they suddenly got a hit.

"Orimura kun, we may have found something! A tourist was taking pictures at Batanes, Philippines, and saw someone in the picture who matched our description. A girl wearing a Finnish väinämöinen hat was seen in the picture." an expert showed the picture to Shidou. He examined the picture carefully, and knew that the person in the picture was Mika.

"Okay everyone, were going to the Philippines!" Shidou informed all the experts.

The next day, they arrived at the town where the picture was taken. Shidou was quick to ask around the locals because he was the only one there who could speak tagalog.

"_Magandang hapon po, nakita niyo po ba ang mga taong ito dito?"_

(Good afternoon, have you seen this people around here?) he asked the local fishermen while showing them the picture.

"_Parang nakita ata namin noong naghuhuli kami ng isda, diba Pedro?"_

(I think we saw them when we were catching fish, right Pedro?) the man said while looking at his friend.

"_Oo nga Juan, sila yung nasa malayong isla, naghuhuli ng isda sa tabing dagat,"_

(You right Juan, they were the ones at the far-off island, catching fish at the beach) The other fisherman said.

"_Talaga po ba? Pwede po bang sabihin niyo po saan ang isla na yon?"_

(Are you sure? Can you tell me where that island is?) Shidou asked the men. The men nodded and showed him a map where exactly they saw them.

"_Salamat po!"_

(Thank you!) Shidou said, before going his way.

Shidou and a rescue team he formed, rented a boat and went to the uninhabited island the fishermen told them about. It was already dark when they found the island they were looking for, they then searched the beach of the island.

"Look here, these footprints look like it hasn't been a day since they're made." One of the rescue teams said.

"It looks like the size of a girl, it must be them Orimura-kun." Another rescuer said, but he didn't get a reply. "Orimura-kun?"

They didn't notice that Shidou already ran into the forest when he saw the footprints. He just kept running with only a small flashlight acting as a light source.

**Somewhere deep in the forest**

The Jatkosota were sitting around a campfire, eating fish they caught.

"Hey Mika, do you think we could ever get back?" Aki asked as she was eating some fish.

Mika was playing her Kantele and said, "I don't know. We cannot direct the wind, but we can adjust the sails."

"What are you saying?" Aki questioned, as she never really understands what she says sometimes. "But still, I wonder if the Commander is worried about us?" Aki wondered.

"Maybe he's just flirting with the other team and forgot about us," Mikko said, while eating some fish too.

Mika stopped playing her kantele as she heard that, "Now, now, the Commander is not like that. I'm sure he's thinking of a way to find us." Mika stated.

"I doubt that he will even bother to do that," Mikko replied.

"I think I agree with her there." Aki said.

Mikko then thought of something and said, "Even if he did do that, I think he will be super angry at us. Imagine what he'll do."

"You may be right," Aki agreed.

Suddenly they heard something.

"You heard that," Mikko asked.

"Don't scare me like that, there's no one in this island but us," Aki said.

The noise got closer and closer to them.

"I hear it! What do you think it is!?" Aki asked as she was starting to get scared.

Mika got up and said, "We're about to find out, it's going this way, fast! Everybody defensive positions!" Mika commanded.

The Jatkosota team equipped their tank armor and took a defensive stance, the sound was coming closer. The bushes started moving, the team pointed their weapons at it and said,

"Who are you! Identify yourself!" Aki shouted.

Suddenly, someone burst out of the bushes, saying,

"I FINALLY… FOUND… ALL OF YOU!

"Eeep! Commander! What are you doing here!? Mikko and Aki asked in Unison.

"I SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING THAT!" Shidou shouted, before collapsing and hitting the ground. "I guess this is my limit huh?"

The Jatkosota team then rushed to his side. They then noticed that he was thinner than before, bags under his eyes and a few scratches from running through the forest. Obviously he was looking for them.

"Commander are you okay? How long have you been looking for us?" Aki asked, with a concerned look.

Shidou replied, "Six… Six days straight…"

"Why would you go so far for us!?" Mikko questioned, as she too was worried about him.

"WHY!" Shidou voiced out, as he gathered his strength to get up.

'He's going to scold us!' Mikko and Aki thought in unison.

Shidou then got up and looked at the girls, tears flowing down from his eyes.

"I DID THAT BECAUSE I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU GUYS!"

He then dropped to his knees, for he has little strength left to stand.

"I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF IS SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO YOU ALL OF YOU!"

Shidou still tried to get up but only fell down.

Mika caught him before hitting the ground and said, "Commander that's enough, you're pushing yourself too far!"

"I care about all of you guys more than myself… because you're my first friends after all... you were there when I needed it…"

"Words are easy… Like the wind, faithful friends are hard to find." Shidou's last words before passing out of exhaustion.

"Shidou…" Mika whispered.

Soon after, the rescue team found them and was going to escort them out of the forest, but Shidou woke up before the team saw them.

"Commander… you should rest some more," Aki suggested.

Shidou then just smiled at her and replied, "Don't worry, I can still keep going. I need to maintain a strong figure in front of you. I am your commander after all." He was trying hard to stay on his feet.

"I got you," Mika then took his hands and placed it across her shoulders. "And you don't need to act tough around me… baka," Mika whispered softly to him.

They got home safely after the rescue team showed them the way.

**Present time, still at Shidou's bedroom**

Mika got up and was just about to leave the room, but not before she informed Shidou about something.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. You have visitors today, I believe they're already in the living room."

Shidou looked at her with an exhausted face and said, "You should have told me that earlier."

Mika just giggled and left the room.

**At the Living Room**

Several Captains, team members and a new face were in their. There was Miho, Maho, Erika, Anchovy, Katyusha, and Nonna. The other people were Ochaco and Izuku.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Izuku gasped.

"I know right! By the way, my name is Ochaco Uraraka. Nice to meet you!" She greeted me with a smile.

Izuku was a little bit nervous because he knew that he was the only male in the room. "I'm Izuku... Midoriya… it's a pleasure," He replied nervously.

"Hey, How did you know Orimura-kun? Did one of his friends save you too?" Ochaco asked Izuku.

Izuku nodded and replied, "Something like that, so you mean that you were rescued as well?" Izuku said.

"That's right," Ochaco then explained to him how she met them. After that Izuku also told her how he just met the two captains. The two quickly became friends and enjoyed their talk. Nonna was closely hearing their conversation. But it was paused when Shidou walked into the room.

Shidou then came closer and introduced himself to Izuku. "Hello there, I'm Shidou Orimura… It's… Sorry, can wait just a minute," Shidou didn't get to finish what he was about to say for he approached Nonna.

"Nonna? Is that you? You seem… different," Shidou questioned, as he looked at her carefully.

"Really? It must be the haircut she got," Katyusha said, obviously trying to hide something.

Shidou then noticed this and suspected right, "You're not Nonna. Katyusha, are you trying to trick me? Shidou asked, as he looked at her seriously

"Aaah, I thought I could fool you," Katyusha said, summoning the real Nonna by her side.

"WHAT!?" All of the people in the room shouted, except Shidou, Katyusha, Izuku and the Nonna imposter.

"I didn't even noticed," Miho said.

"They really look and feel similar, don't they?" Anchovy said, as she examined them both.

Shidou then got closer to her and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"

The girl then nodded and introduced herself, "My name is Yui Kodai, sorry for the intrusion."

"Don't worry about it, I should be the one apologizing for getting involved in one of Katyusha's schemes." Shidou said, Nonna then walked over to Shidou.

"But how did you know immediately that she wasn't me Commander? Nonna asked, with a calm face.

Shidou then looked at Nonna with a serious face and placed his hand on her shoulders. "As if I could mistaken you for someone else, I've been with you long enough to know who it's you." Shidou said, staring directly at her eyes.

"I see," Nonna replied in a calm tone, but had a noticeable blush.

Shidou then walked over to Izuku. "Now then, back to where we last left off," Shidou said.

Izuku, along with Miho and Anchovy, explained how they saved each other and how they got along. As they finished their story, Shidou immediately bowed his head to him.

"Thank you for saving them! I am in your debt! If you ever need anything, please just ask!" Shidou said, shocking Izuku out of his mind.

"No need to do that Orimura-san! I just did what I think is right, saving people that are in need," Izuku explained, earning Shidou's respect.

Shidou then smiled at him and said, "Please, call me Shidou." holding his hand forward for a hand shake.

"Then, please call me Izuku in return." He said, as he shook Shidou's hand. Thus forming their friendship.

Shidou then walked towards Miho and Anchovy, with a serious face. "We need to talk to all of the Captains and members later," Shidou said.

"I know, I already informed them earlier," Miho replied

"Something bad is going to happen, I could feel it," Anchovy said.

Shidou then looked at the other people in the room who were talking to each other happily.

"Someone out there is trying to destroy our peace."

**-Omake-**

Fourteen Years old Shidou

Shidou and all of the teams went on a hot springs trip in order to relax from their Sensha-dō battles. They rented the whole place for themselves for the day. He didn't want to come at first because he was the only male there, but the girls still insisted him to go.

Shidou, wearing a blue yukata, was walking to the open air hot springs and stopped at the entrance. He then checked carefully if he was entering the male baths.

"I don't want any cliched 'I entered the wrong baths' events happening to me here," Shidou thought to himself. He then went in, removed his clothes, grabbed a towel and went to the bath.

After washing himself, he then proceeded to sit down at the hot springs. He stared at the stars in the sky, thinking how relaxing the bath is.

"This is nice," Shidou closed his eyes to maximize relaxation. Suddenly, he heard talking of familiar voices and thought to himself, 'Is that… No, it can't be, I double checked the signs.'

The voices got louder and closer. The doors of the bath opened and someone entered. Shidou thought no other male would come there because they were the only one there. The insides of Shidou's mind started panicking. 'I'm such an idiot! I didn't consider the switching of signs!' He thought to himself, eyes still closed.

Shidou then immediately got up, but it was too late. A girl was already in front of him, covering her whole body with just a towel. It was Kinuyo, looking at him with a shocked face. She then dropped to her knees because of embarrassment.

"M-Master… I-I think we're too young for this kind of thing…" Kinuyo said, in a shy tone.

"It's not what you think! I know I entered the male baths! Someone must have… " Shidou tried to explain, but didn't finish as the doors opened again and all of the other girls entered.

"Woah! This place is huge! Anchovy said in awe.

"You right, the sky looks beautiful too!"

He then immediately dove underwater and went to the farthest corner of the bath to hide.

"Oh Kinuyo-san, you're the first one here?" Miho asked, as she looked around the bath.

Kinuyo was a terrible liar, she was stuttering as she replied, "Ye… Yeah…"

"I see," Miho said, as if she were not convinced.

Meanwhile, Shidou was still underwater until it hit him. 'What am I doing? Aren't I just worsening the situation by hiding and getting found out later?' Do I really want to go that cliched path!?' Shidou thought, He then immediately got up.

The girls, who are already on the water, got surprised as someone just popped out underwater, and was their Commander on top of that.

"Commander!? What are you doing here!? Most of the girls there shouted.

"I was just enjoying an evening bath, but looks like fate had other plans," Shidou replied. He started to walk towards the door, without speaking another word. But he was stopped midway by a hand that was placed on his shoulder by someone.

"Hold it, where do you think you're going, Shidou?" Kay asked, with a playful grin.

"I was about to leave, I didn't know this place was the girls bath. Please spare me," Shidou replied, in a bland tone.

"Ohoh, no excuses, even for you Commander. A proper punishment must be done," Kay said, in a sadistic tone.

Miho then came closer to them and said, "Kay stop teasing the Commander, I know you were the one that changed the signs before he got in."

"Miho! Don't sell me out!" Kay voiced out. She then noticed that Shidou was looking at her, with a pissed off face. "I've found out…" she said.

"IT WAS YOU!" Shidou shouted.

Kay then gestured her hands to Shidou to calm down. "Well look at the bright side, you get to see the bodies of beautiful women around you." Kay stated, with a sweat going down her head.

"I WAS ALMOST BRANDED A PERVERT!"

"What? You aren't?" joked Kay.

Shidou then fell down to his knees when he heard her say that. "Huh? Is that how all of you see me?" Shidou said, with a dead face.

Miho then placed a hand on Shidou's shoulder and said, "Commander cheer up, she was just kidding. No one here thinks of you like that, right everyone?" She looked at the people around.

"I always believe in what the Master says!" Kinuyo voiced.

"I don't think the Commander is that kind of person to peek on us," Maho stated.

"Well, I don't mind if he gets to peek at me. As long as it's him," Nonna said in a calm tone. This almost made everyone look at her.

"Me as well," Mika said, making everyone turn their attention to her too.

Shidou then got his confidence back and got up. "If everyone says so then it's all good then," Shidou said, as he started to walk out of that bath again. But was stopped again by the shoulders.

"Now now, while you're already here, why not stay with us?" Kay suggested.

Before Shidou could get away, another hand was placed in his other shoulder. "She's right, everybody here doesn't mind anyway. Right everyone?" Nonna said, as everyone nodded at what she said.

Without having any choice, Shidou then agreed and proceeded back to his spot at the bath. But before she could go, Kinuyo approached her and said. "Uhm Master… would you mind if I wash your back?"

"Ah! No fair! I was just about to ask that!" Anchovy argued.

"Sorry girls, but the Commander has already had an appointment with me," Nonna interjected.

Soon after, the other girls joined in the argument and Shidou was in the middle of it. He started to think.

'Why does this always happen to me?'

**Name: Shidou Orimura**

Quirk: Sensha-chō (Tank Commander)

Quirk Description: Have the ability to summon and command tanks in human form from world war two to fight for you.

Quirk Armor unlocked:

Kugelblitz ("Ball Lightning")

Sturmtiger ("Assault Tiger")

Currently summoned:

Miho - Ooarai Team (Captain) / Panzer IV Ausf.H

Anzu - Ooarai Team (Vice-captain) / Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer

Erwin - Ooarai Team / StuG. III Ausf.F.

Nakajima - Ooarai Team / Porsche Tiger

Kinuyo - Chi-Ha-Tan Team (Captain) / Type 97 Chi-Ha

Haru - Chi-Ha-Tan Team (Vice-Captain) / Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha

Fukuda - Chi-Ha-Tan Team / Type 95 Ha-Go

Hosomi - Chi-Ha-Tan Team / Type 97 Chi-Ha

Darjeeling - St. Gloriana Team (Captain) / Churchill Mk. VII.

Orange Pekoe - St. Gloriana Team (Vice-captain) / Crusader Mk. III

Assam - St. Gloriana Team / Infantry Tank Matilda

Rosehip - St. Gloriana Team / Crusader Mk. III

Katyusha- Pravda Team (Captain) / T-34/85

Nonna - Pravda Team (Vice-captain) / IS-2

Klara - Pravda Team / T-34/85

Nina - Pravda Team / KV-2

Maho - Kuromorimine Team (Captain) / Tiger I

Erika - Kuromorimine Team (Vice-captain) / Tiger II

Koume - Kuromorimine Team / Panther

Sheska - Kuromorimine Team / Jagdpanther

Anchovy - Anzio Team (Captain) / Carro Armato P26/40

Carpaccio - Anzio Team (Vice-captain) / Semovente da 75/18

Pepperoni - Anzio Team / Carro Veloce CV.33

Amaretto - Anzio Team /Carro Veloce CV.33

Kay - Saunders Team (Captain) / M4 Sherman

Naomi - Saunders Team (Vice-captain) / Sherman Firefly

Arisa - Saunders Team / M4A1

Helmet-chan - Saunders Team / M4A1

Mika - Jatkosota Team (Captain) / Type 95 Ha-Go

Aki - Jatkosota Team / KV-1

Mikko - Jatkosota Team / BT-42

**See you next Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update, I've checked the previous chapters and fixed their grammars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, Girls und Panzer or anything that may come up.**

**My Tank Girl's Academia**

**Chapter 4: Deep Feelings**

**In front of the UA Entrance Exam Site**

Shidou was standing in front of the gate of UA, along with Nonna and Katyusha. Katyusha was still on the shoulders of Nonna, making a lot of the examinees look at them curiously.

"Aren't they foreign students?" a male examinee said to his friend.

"I think you're right, I've never seen those uniforms before," the friend replied, as Katyusha and Nonna were wearing their tank uniforms.

"But why is she carrying her on her shoulders? Her sister maybe? He then asked his friend, with a curious face

The friend then put a hand across his shoulders and whispered, "Who cares about that dude. I mean, look at her assets," He said while looking intently at Nonna's chests.

Shidou overheard this and approached the two examinees. He then looked at them with a smile on his face but had a terrifying look.

"Excuse me? But do you need something from my friends?" Shidou said in a polite tone, but eyes pierced through their souls.

The two flinched as soon as they met Shidou's eyes. They could've sworn they saw a silhouette of a demon behind. "No! Nothing… Bye!" The two replied as they ran inside the exam site fast.

"Tsk," Shidou muttered under his teeth.

As this was going on, Katyusha then spotted a couple of familiar faces. "Hey, isn't that Midoriya and Uraraka?" She said, pointing in their direction.

"Oh, your right," Shidou then proceeded to walk over them to greet them. He noticed that Izuku was floating, thinking that it might be Ochaco's doing.

"Good Morning, Izuku, Ochaco," Shidou greeted. "Let me guess, Izuku almost fell over and Ochaco used her quirk to prevent him from just doing that." He hypothesized, smiling at both his friends.

"Good Morning, Shidou, Hehe you're right."" The two replied, with an awkward laugh.

Izuku then noticed Shidou's company and greeted them two, "Good morning, Nonna, Katyusha." He said. Ochaco then greeted them too and said "I see you two are on guard duty today."

"Yes, but we were just about to enter Commander's body," Nonna replied, while putting down Katyusha.

Katyusha then placed a hand on her chest and said, "That's right, we need to prepare ourselves too you know."

"You know, it still sounds weird when you say 'enter my body', people might get the wrong idea," Shidou clarified with an awkward look. After that, Nonna and Katyusha went inside Shidou's pocket dimension.

Shidou then faced his friends with a confident look, "Okay you two, are you ready for the exams? Because I am."

"Yep, but I'm a little nervous," Ochaco replied.

"Me too, I don't know what the challenges are ahead of us." Izuku staring directly at the school with a serious look.

Shidou then looked at Izuku and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you've trained months for this. I know you can do well," Shidou ensured his friend.

"And besides, Even if your armor is not strong like ours, you still have one of the strongest fire powers. A glass cannon!" Shidou was still amazed how Izuku was granted tank armor to protect them from… Shidou stopped thinking about it, He didn't want to remember that painful moment.

"Thank you Shidou, And you'd be surprised at the new ability I got… I think," Izuku then pointed at the school and said, "Let's go in, we don't want to be late," With that, the three started to walk inside.

'New Ability?' Shidou and Uraraka curiously thought about what Izuku said.

**At the Exam Orientation**

They were in a large orientation room listening to the Hero Present Mic. He explained how the Entrance Exam works, which begins with a practical test and then afterwards a written test saying that their goal in the practical test is to dispatch as many villains.

Shidou's seat was just at the far back, directly behind Izuku and Bakugo, Izuku's childhood friend. Beside Shidou was Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe, which he summoned to accompany him at the orientation. Shidou and the girls were drinking tea together while listening. As the Pro Hero was explaining the rules of the exams, Shidou was looking at the printout that was given to them. It was showing four types of faux villains while The Pro Hero just mentioned three. 'Must be a Boss type or something, Interesting,' he thought.

"May I ask a question?"

A student suddenly stood up and asked a question. He has short dark blue hair, a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. The student was rather stiff and moved like a robot.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, then U.A, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of this foolish mistake. We are examined here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes," The student voiced out, not really asking a question.

'Uwah, talk about intense,' Shidou thought.

The student then looked at the back and pointed at the Izuku and said, "You there with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting." He then pointed at me, saying, "And you three drinking tea, don't you have any shame!? This is an important orientation. If you don't take this seriously, just please leave."

Shidou thought that the guy was right about the whole 'drinking tea' part, So he called tea back to him when all the students stopped looking at them. Present Mic then replied to what the student just said. He explained that the fourth faux villain is a zero pointer, meaning there is no reason to defeat him. It can also mean it will be a major threat, but not to Shidou.

"AND HERE IS A NEW IMPLICATION THIS YEAR, THERE IS A CHANCE THAT YOUR SCORE WILL RESET TO ZERO IF YOU MESSED WITH THE ZERO POINTER!" Present Mic added.

"So, it's better just to avoid it, huh?" Darjeeling hypothesized, and almost all of the examinees thought the same thing.

Before Present Mic ended his explanation, he quoted, "A CERTAIN HERO ONCE SAID, 'A HERO IS SOMEONE WHO OVERCOMES LIFE'S MISFORTUNES.'"

"That's from Napoleon Bonaparte, is it not?" Orange Pekoe informed the crowd, earning her their attention.

"YEAH… THAT'S RIGHT," Present Mic awkwardly replied, not expecting someone to say that. "OKAY THEN, BEST OF LUCK SUFFERING. GO BEYOND! **PLUS ULTRA!**"

**In front of Battle Center E**

After the written exam, examinees were sent to their designated Center. Shidou was standing alone in front of the huge gate of the battle center. He didn't see anyone that he knew, so he closed his eyes and started chanting.

"_Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark, The time of awakening has comenth."_

The examinees around Shidou were looking at him weirdly. "Isn't he the one who was casually drinking tea at the orientation earlier? What is he saying?" An examinee said.

"_Justice, fallen upon the infallible boundary."_

Another examinee spoke up and said, "Don't bother, maybe he has some childish delusions. That makes one less opponent for us." He and the rest of the examinees thought in unison, "Lonely Otaku!"

"_Appear now as an intangible distortion!"_

Shidou then equipped his Karl-Gerät armor. It was a World War II German self-propelled siege mortar. He had bulky armor with a 600 mm barrel on his right side.

The Door of the Battle Center Suddenly opened as Present Mic said "OKAY, START!"

"_EXPLOSION!"_

**In a another World**

"Achoo," A girl sneezed.

"Oy Megumin, did you catch a cold?" a boy asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Kazuma. I just felt like someone used my Explosion chant. Maybe there is someone out there who too, knows the awesomeness of Explosion" The girl replied.

"Heeeh… Really now?" The boy said in an unconvinced tone.

**Back in front of Battle Center E **

"_...SION!"_

_(BOOOOM!)_

_(Insert Karl-Gerät firing and shell impact)_

A loud gun fire was heard and vibrated through-out all the battle centers as Shidou fired his huge cannon, the shell hit the middle of the Battle Center and an explosion was heard again. A large body of smoke was formed around him from the muzzle fire.

"What the hell was that!?" An examinee shouted.

"I don't know! I can't see!" Another examinee replied as they were blinded by the smoke.

As the smoke cleared up, the examinees now saw the cause of the explosion surrounded by beautiful girls wearing armor and holding huge gun barrels. It was Shidou and his army of tank girls.

"Alright everyone! As we planned, Panzer Vor!" A girl commended, It was Miho. The tank girls then went inside the battle center in teams. Shidou then unequipped his tank armor and proceeded on foot.

Many of the examinees there dropped their jaws on what they just witnessed. They then took back what they said earlier and said, "He's not a lonely otaku… A harem lord!?"

The tank girls then started to plow down every faux villain they could see. Ooarai, Saunders and Jatkosota team went to the left side of the battle center. Kuromorimine, Anzio and Pravda team went to the right side. The St. Gloriana team waited for their commander, Shidou, at the gates. The one who proceeded in the middle is the All-Stars team.

A total of forty tank girls were on the field. Ooarai, St. Gloriana, Kuromorimine and Pravda each have five members. Anzio, Saunders and All-Stars team had four members each while Jatkosota had three. To fill up the quota of five members per team, a Reserve force was formed. They were a group of new tank girls that occupied the missing slot of teams or injured members.

"Commander, is the chant really necessary?" Darjeeling asked, looking at Shidou as he stepped through the gates.

Shidou scratched his head and replied, "Yes, I was trying to bring out my full potential, but I think that was the wrong chant." He then looked at Darjeeling and said, "At least I could use my 600 mm every two minutes. Can you imagine if I could only use that once a day? That would be lame, right?" Darjeeling nodded in agreement.

**Back at the other world**

"Achoo," the girl named Megumin sneezed.

"Again? Are you sure you're okay?" The boy named Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, Now I feel like someone insulted my Explosion Magic," Megumin replied in annoyance.

"Now that I believe," Kazuma laughed, earning a deathly glare from the girl.

"_Darkness blacker than black…"_

"Oy Megumin stop it! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

**Back at Battle Center E**

(Girls und Panzer - Marches for Orchestra)

"Okay then, the flashy entrance is done, time for me to move too." Shidou said as he started to equip a new tank armor.

"Come to my aid! Black Prince!" Shidou was now wearing a black version of Darjeeling's Churchill, the only difference is that he was holding a 17-pounder as a main cannon. He was then started to move to the middle of the city with the St. Gloriana team along with a new member.

Her name was Rukuriri, Rukuriri is a girl of medium height, with brown eyes and long brown hair tied in a braid over her left shoulder. She embodied a 'Tortoise' heavy assault tank (A39).

"We will win this Commander, I just feel it," Rukuriri said in a confident tone. She was with Darjeeling and Assam. "Orange Pekoe and Rosehip have already proceeded to scout ahead."

"I feel it too, but don't get too comfortable now," Shidou replied as they moved in sync and firing at any Faux Villains at sight.

Darjeeling then summoned a cup of tea while Assam was holding the teapot. "Care for a drink Commander?" She offered Shidou.

"Why yes, I would love to," Shidou took a cup of tea and took a sip. He then just remembered just what he just said to Rukuriri. He looked back at her and said, "Uhm… would you like some too?" He had an awkward gesture.

Further inside the Battle Center E, the teams were plowing through any faux villain they saw. They had excellent formations and roles, On the vantage point on the left was Naomi and Arisa. Naomi, being a great shot, sniped at the spot while Arisa was spotting and informing the locations of the robots.

Same could be said at the right side. Carpaccio and Nonna were also on a vantage point on the right side. Carpaccio was the one spotting while Nonna sniped.

At the middle of Battle Center was the All-Stars team and was led by Alice. She embodied a British A41 Cruiser Tank Centurion. She was accompanied by three older girls who embodied M26 Pershing heavy tanks.

The first girl was Azumi, a tall girl with light brown hair and turquoise eyes. The second was Megumi, a tall girl with long dark brown hair and greyish blue eyes. The third was Rumi, a short girl with short greyish-purple hair and blue eyes and wears glasses. They all have something in common, they are crazy about their captain, Alice.

But the All-Stars team was accompanied by a fifth member, she stood on top of a building because she was their sniper. Her name was Hana (Ooarai Anglerfish Gunner). She was part of the Reserve force. Hana is an elegant tall girl with long black hair and dark grey eyes. On the front left side of her head is a longer strand of hair. She embodied a British cruiser tank Comet I (A34).

Their uniforms consisted of a white collared shirt and black tie word under a long-sleeved jacket. The jacket, shorts and boots follow the olive green theme, as does the beret. A dark green vest is worn over the jacket.

The teams had increased one member for each team, except Jatkosota who added two, making them five members per team. St. Gloriana was added with Rukuriri. Pravda was added by Alina. She is a rather short girl (same height as Nina) with short brown hair and a pair of brown eyes. She embodied a terrifying ISU-152 Soviet self-propelled heavy howitzer/tank destroyer.

The Saunders now have Yukari (Ooarai Anglerfish loader), who is part of the Reserve force. She is a girl with short and curly dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She embodied an American Heavy Tank T34 that had a large 120 mm T53 cannon.

The Kuromorimine new member is Mako (Ooarai Anglerfish driver), also part of the Reserve force. She is a short girl with long, thick black hair with bangs and a white headband and has dark hazel eyes. She tends to be moody, sometimes seem expressionless. She embodied the German Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B / Jagdpanzer VI "Jagdtiger", having a powerful 128 mm PaK 44 L/55 cannon.

The reserve member in the Anzio team is Saori (Ooarai Anglerfish Operator). She is a girl with long ginger colored hair and light brown eyes. Saori is known for her cheerful and bubbly personality and also as a good chatter. Like the other Anzio, she embodied a Italian tank, a Semovente 105/25 M43 G.C."Leoncello". Small but hard hitting tankette.

Ooarai 's new member is Azusa, she is a girl with short dark brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. She embodies a American M3 Lee and dual wields the two barrels on each side of her arms. On the right was the 75 mm cannon and the left was the 37 mm.

The Jatkosota team's two reserve members were Akebi (Ooarai Duck Gunner) and Yuzu (Ooarai Turtle Driver). Akebi is a tall and well endowed girl with long blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. Yuzu is also a well-endowed girl but with dark brown hair, wears a medium ponytail, and a pair of dark brown eyes.

Akebi embodied a Panzerjäger Tiger (P) or commonly known as the Ferdinand/Elefant. Yuzu embodied the Jagdpanzer IV. Even though they're slow compared to the other Jatkosota members, their firepower and armor can't be laughed at, especially their offensive assets (Chests).

Shidou's team on the battlefield were overall forty tank girls. Every single one of them is capable of finishing the exam alone. This made the faux villains at Battle Center E diminish at a fast rate, making the other examinees have difficulty finding one. Some of the examinees even thought that they could hear world war 2 music themes of different countries.

"This is unfair! Their hogging all of the points!" A student complained, He was pissed-off by the situation.

"That's right! That should be against the rules!" Another student spoke up, glaring at Shidou's back.

And suddenly, someone spoke from the speakers that were scattered around the center, "IT IS NOT AGAINST THE RULES, AS LONG AS YOU DON'T INTERFERE WITH THE OTHER EXAMINEES THEN IT'S SAFE."

"Seriously?! We're screwed then!" The student from earlier said, while continuing to look for the villains.

**At the observation room of the Test Sites**

"That kid's quirk is amazing! He's commanding a whole team of girls with cannons and moving in perfect coordination!" The Pro hero 'Ectoplasm' commented, while watching the screen.

Another Pro Hero spoke up, it was 'Snipe',"You're right, and their shooting skills are not bad either. They must have practiced a lot to hone those skills."

"That is essential. In this practical exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of villains or their locations." A dog, bear, mouse like man said in a calm tone. "They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw villains out from here."

"Information gathering ability to understand the situation better than anyone else. Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances. Discernement to be able to be calm in any situation. And pure combat ability," The creature continued to explain to his fellow observants. "These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned to points in this test."

An attractive Pro Hero 'Midnight' then said, "From what I could see, that kid has them all. He has spotters on the rooftops for information, rollerblades like tank treads for mobility, being organised and impressive fire power!"

"Yes, I've researched that kid due to an incident a few months ago. He's quirk appears to be summoning girls that embody tanks from world war 2." The creature said, while the other teachers looked intrigued.

"A boy with an army of girls with guns. That kid is living the dream," Midnight joked around.

At the observation room, a large muscular man was watching with a big smile on his face. It was the number one hero, the symbol of peace, 'Allmight', watching the scenes unfold while thinking, 'So that is the boy you are talking about young Midoriya. The boy who gave you power, too.'

"We'll, we can't know for sure yet. Their true test is still to come," A man in the observation room pressed a button with words 'Yaruko Switch' written above it. The Battle Centers then started to shake.

"Hmm… At Battle Center B, doesn't that kid look like he has the same quirk?" The Pro Hero 'Cementos' said, while pointing on the screen, showing Izuku. The teachers noticed this too and were curious as well. "Similar quirks perhaps? Nothing uncommon," Ectoplasm replied.

**Earlier at Battle Center B, before the start**

While the examinees were admiring the size of the Battle Center, Izuku was making stretches as he warms up for the exam. He was trying to focus as he waited for the go signal.

If it wasn't for Shidou and his friends, he would probably be shaken and nervous at this moment. He had been a lot since this past year. He still thinks about how he gained something but Shidou lost something at the same time. He stills feel responsible about it and was bothering him.

'If only I was stronger back then, I could have saved… No no, why am I thinking about that now? I better concentrate, Just be glad that I saved Uraraka.' Izuku thought to himself, until he saw Uraraka warming up to.

He then tried to approach her until the boy from earlier who scolded him, put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him and said, "What are you trying to do? That girl appears to be trying to focus. Are you taking the exam so that you could interfere with everyone else?" The boy asked suspiciously.

"No, you got it all wrong. That girl is my frie…" Izuku didn't finish as some of the examinees were muttering.

"That guy's the one who was about to trip in front of the school gates, right?" An examinee said. "The one who winced after being called out." the guy beside him replied. "At the very least, we have one less rival to worry about, huh?" The examinee said again.

"Lucky for us," Almost all of the examinees thought in unison. Izuku also felt that they were thinking that.

"OKAY START!" Present mike announced, but heard a loud cannon fire from a distance and followed by an explosion.

_(BOOOOM!)_

_(Insert Karl-Gerät firing and shell impact)_

"I guess that's the signal, huh?" Izuku muttered under his breath, he then put his left hand forward and shouted, "I need your strength…"

"_Centauro!"_ Izuku shouted as he suddenly was equipped with an Italian B1 Centauro armor.

Izuku had rollerblade-like footwear with some metal plates around his body like Shidou's tank girls. He was holding an Oto Melara 105 mm/52 rifled gun on his right arm and two 7.62 mm machine guns, one on each shoulder.

"Wha… What was that?!" The examinees thought in unison. While they were startled for a few seconds, Izuku was already inside the Battle Center in his armor with very fast speed thanks to his wheeled rollerblades.

"What's wrong? There's no countdown in real fights!" Present Mic informed the examinees, making them move as well.

Izuku was moving forward, taking out any faux villains in sight. His main cannon destroyed them with one hit and his twin machine guns shredded them with ease. As for those that got close, he punched them with his armored fist, breaking them apart.

'Alright, things are going smoothly for now. I should probably practice Allmight's power that he gave me. But how?' Izuku, thinking to himself, as he scored, dealt with more faux villains.

"WHAT?! That kid isn't weak at all!" The other examinees were shocked by what they were seeing, earlier they've heard a loud explosion and now they're seeing the kid they have thought to be a wimp, taking out the villains faster than they could have imagined. "We're not lucky… it's the opposite!" They shouted together.

As Izuku finishes an area, he moves to another location with speed not less than a 100 km/h. Again, a lot were shocked with Izuku's power and mobility. Even the guy from earlier, who scolded him, was stunned.

"Another 3 pointer down, that makes 85 points," Izuku scanned his surroundings and looked for any more villains. He then noticed that he hadn't seen Uraraka since he began his massacre on the faux villains. "Where could she have gone too?"

Suddenly, the Battle Center's ground started shaking. Izuku then noticed from a distance ahead of him, a large giant robot towering from the building. "That must be the zero-pointer," He saw a group of examinees running away from it. As Izuku was about to look for other robots, he saw in front of the zero-pointer a familiar face. It was Uraraka, legs trapped beneath some rubble, along with someone who was lying on the ground, holding his stomach.

"No! Not again!" That sight triggered something in Izuku, he started to move toward them but knew they were too far away, "I won't make it in time, maybe it's time to try Allmight's quirk."

Izuku activated his new quirk on his rollerblade-like boots and moved at blinding speeds. He didn't have time to get the two, his only choice was to destroy the zero-pointer. "I don't care about the points! I don't care about the recoil! I don't want to leave someone behind ever again!"

As Izuku got closer, he jumped with great height and force, breaking the ground and his lower armor. When he got face to face with the zero-pointer, he pointed his main gun at its head. A female voice resounded in Izuku's mind, 'Go! Run! Save yourself!"

Without hesitation, He activated his quirk on his main gun and prepared a shot, "I won't run… I won't run away again!"

"_105 MM... AP SMASH!"_

At the same time, another loud explosion was heard from somewhere.

Izuku fired his gun, the bullet passed through the zero-pointer like a hot knife through butter, creating a large is hole from its head, down to his body. The recoil of the shot sent a huge shockwave through-out the Battle Center.

"Yes, I stopped it. I even used my new quirk!" Izuku was rejoicing with his achievement, "Now, I just need to check if the two are okay."

"_ONE MINUTE LEFT!"_

Izuku was not worried about the remaining time left. He was more concerned about Uraraka and the other examinees with her. He then noticed that his lower armor was crippled and his main gun cracked all over. On top of that, he just noticed he was falling from extreme heights.

"Whaaa! Wait, I've got Allmight's power and Shidou's tank armor to help me…" Izuku then realized that part of his lower armor and main gun was damaged. "It's broken?!" He still does not have full control of the power.

Izuku recalled what Allmight said to him earlier, "You may be a proper vessel, but you have yet to master this power. Prepare for the physical repercussions it'll have on your body and armor."

"So this is what he meant! I'm just glad none of my limbs are destroyed, but it still hurts a little," Izuku was still falling, looking for a way to stop his fast descent. "If I hit the ground, my armor will intake the fall damage but break in the process."

As he got closer to the ground, Izuku steeled himself for the impact. He was prepared for the pain that may come. Before he hit the ground, he was slapped in the face and stopped, floating just a few inches from the ground.

It was Uraraka that saved him with her anti-gravity power. She then deactivated her powers and started puking. Izuku then walked over to her.

"Uraraka-san! Are you alright?" Izuku was checking Uraraka for injuries, but it seemed like there was nothing fatal. "Thank god it's nothing too serious… I think I couldn't handle it if something would have happened to you again…" He was clenching his fist hard.

"I'm fine Izuku, Thank you for saving me again," Uraraka smiled at him before turning it to a frown, "But why would you do that here? Because of that, your score has been reset!"

Izuku then smiled back at her and replied, "That's fine, lives are more important than some points," He then moved toward the other guy who was with her. It was a blond haired, young man with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He tried to get up while still holding his stomach.

"_TIME'S… UP!" announced Present Mic, followed by a siren._

"Yo-You saved us? Why would you sacrifice your chances in getting into UA just to do that?" The blond kid asked Izuku, curious about what was in his head at that time.

Izuku then smiled at him and said, "That's easy, isn't it the right thing to do to save someone in need?" The blond kid was surprised by his heroic reply. The other examinees started talking to each other.

"Did you see that guy? He destroyed that thing with one hit!" An examinee said.

"He seemed to have an equipment-type quirk followed by a reinforcement-type, but…" Another examinee spoke up.

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid to face that thing knowing that it will lose all your points"

"What was he trying to do? Maybe trying to show off his power?"

"But that gained him nothing out of it."

"Anyway, there's no mistaking that he's an amazing guy."

The guy with the glasses started to comment in his thoughts, 'They're missing the point. Didn't they see?' He looked at Uraraka and the blond kid, 'He jumped out to save those two.'

He then looked at Izuku, 'He was aware of the consequences of messing with that zero-pointer… And even so, he didn't hesitate at all!' He clenched his fist with a distressed look.

'If we had not been in an exam… of course, I would have done the same!' He declared, but then he realised something, 'Wait. Exam…? Of course…? Wait a second…'

"Okay, good work," A small old lady wearing a doctor's lab coat walked to the scene. "Good work, good work." She then started to give gummies to everyone. The blond kid then explained who she is, it was the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl.

Recovery girl then approached Izuku and inspected him, he didn't seem to have any injuries on him, aside from the cracked lower armor and gun he has. "Are you alright young man?"

"Yes ma'am, and this armor will fix itself but in a really long time." Izuku replied, the healing hero then thought of something and proceeded to kiss Izuku. His armor started to repair itself but made Izuku tired. "Wow! You repaired my armor!"

"What do you know? that armor is a part of you after all." Recovery girl then started to ask around if anyone else was injured. Izuku then looked at his armor and started to think about Shidou.

'She fixed my armor faster than Shidou can. That reminds me, That explosion just now was him, wasn't it. I wonder how he did… I guess I didn't pass after all,' Izuku had a saddened face as he looked up.

**Earlier after the appearance of zero-pointer in Battle Center E**

Shidou was looking at the zero-pointer from a distance, he analyzed it and said, "Huh, That this is just big. I could bring it down."

"Don't think about it Darlin… I mean Commander. You would lose all of our points." Darjeeling warned, still having a tea cup on hand.

"I wasn't! I was just…" He stopped his sentence as soon as he saw a group of examinees trapped in front of the zero-pointer, but what really caught his attention was a long dark brown hair woman standing in front of it. It reminded him of her.

Without a moment to spare, Shidou equipped a new armor, the AMX-10rc. It was an italian six wheeled armored tank destroyer, not equipping the main cannon. His boots had three wheels each boot. He rushed immediately to the trapped group, desperate to save them.

Darjeeling tried to stop him but was too late, "Just wait a minute! Commander!" she shouted, the radio was on and her shout was heard by the other.

"What wrong over there?" Miho radioed her in concern.

"It's Shidou, he suddenly rushed to the zero-pointer." Darjeeling replied.

Anchovy joined in the conversation, "I'll go help him, we're closer to the zero-pointer here." The other team members agreed, "Roger that, we will follow them soon."

As Shidou was rushing towards it, he looked like his mind was clouded by something. He didn't hear anything from the radio. As he closed in the debris that was blocking the way, he gained more speed and jumped over it. His landing on the other side made a crack on the ground.

The group of examinees were surprised by his sudden appearance. Before they could ask why he was there. Shidou shouted, "Summon! AMV-XP!" An Armored Personnel Carrier suddenly appeared near them. Shidou then looked at them and said, "Get in the vehicle! Hurry!"

Without arguing, the group entered the APC. Shidou then recalled back the APC in him, bringing along the examinees in him. Immediately he turned his attention to the zero-pointer, only a few meters in front of him.

"Sturmtiger!" Izuku equipped his Heavy Assault Armor with a 380 mm barrel. He aimed at the huge robot's head, and fired. It made a large explosion, destroying its head completely. But he didn't stop there.

"Requip! Karl-Gerät!" He immediately changed to his larger caliber gun, a 600 mm cannon. He then aimed at its body and fired. That created a larger explosion and completely obliterated its body. Before Izuku was caught in the explosion, he equipped his T-28/T-95 Super Heavy Armor. Some flying parts hit him, but he just shrugged them off.

The blast also cleared out the rubble that was blocking their path. As soon as the dust cleared out, he summoned the APC again and brought out the rescued examinees. They looked around and were shocked to see their surroundings. The pathway was cleared and the zero-pointer was in pieces.

Shidou then approached the group, specifically a black brown haired girl. He looked at her for a few seconds before forcing a smile, "I'm glad you're all alright…"

"Thank you for savi… "The girl tried to give thanks but stopped, "Why are you crying?" They saw that Shidou was tearing up, without even realising. Then Miho and the others came to him.

"Commander, what happened to you? You just… " Miho then looked at the girl, who Shidou was talking to. "I see… Their hair does look similar, doesn't it?"

"I thought... " Shidou was interrupted by Miho, "Shidou, you already know what happened to her, you were there…"

Shidou's voice was shaking, " I know… I just…" He was again cut off, "Shidou… Kinuyo is gone…" Miho said with a saddened expression.

Shidou wiped his tears as his and looked up,

"Kinuyo…"

**A Year ago…**

"KINUYO!"

Shidou was screaming as loud as he could. The reason was because he was riding at the back of a motorcycle, while going on a road with sharp curves at high speeds. The driver was none other than Kinuyo, Captain of Chi-ha-tan Team.

"Don't worry master! I'm quite knowledgeable about these roads!" Kinuyo was shouting due to the strong winds produced by their fast speeds.

"That might be true! But could you consider slowing down?!" Shidou asked, holding tightly on Kinuyo's waist, and what Kinuyo secretly had planned.

Kinuyo was super delighted with the situation. If Shidou could see her face now, bright red, she would not bear the embarrassment. The road they were going was at the mountains, surrounded by forest all around.

"Are we close to the place you want to show me yet?!" Shidou is still hanging on. He knew that he was reckless when driving a motorcycle sometimes, but Kinuyo was on a whole new level.

"Yes Master! We're almost there!" Kinuyo replied, still focusing on the road. A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination. They were at the mountains, at the cliff edge. They saw a beautiful scenery, overviewing the town they were living in.

Shidou was taken aback from the view. "This place is amazing, Kinuyo. How did you find this place?" he said, while having his hands on the railings on the edge of the cliff.

"I found this place a few days ago while riding around, Master." Kinuyo then stood by his side, also looking at the view as she answered. Little by little she got closer to Shidou.

"You really have changed, Kinuyo. You're becoming more forward at me, must be the Chi-Ha-Tan Spirit of frontal attack," Shidou joked around, noticing Kinuyo's recent approach at him. "And I've told you before, call me Shidou. At least while we were alone together."

Kinuyo was fidgeting around, not finding the right words to reply back. "That's all your fault… Shidou. After all of your kindness and caring you've shown us, how could I not possibly fall for…" She stopped as soon as he realized what she was about to say. Shidou noticed this and decided not to push further.

"Oh yeah, How's the bike doing? There aren't any problems with it, are there?" Shidou questioned, thinking how the motorcycle he fixed and gave to her, runs. It was Kawasaki Z1, one of Kinuyo's favorite bikes.

Kinuyo's eyes then started to shine and as soon he mentioned it, she looked at him with an excited face. "It's perfect! I still can't believe you fixed that yourself. Again, are you sure I can have it?" She couldn't believe such a wonderful gift was given to her.

"I already told you before, it's all yours. I'm just glad to see you're happy about it." Shidou smiled at her, earning a blush from Kinuyo.

"There you go again, saying things like that will mislead me! Not just me, but the other girls as well," Kinuyo argued, still having a flush face.

Shidou's expression was confused, "Mislead? What do you mean by that?" He said while playing innocent, but he knew full well what she meant. He could not help it, the words came out of his mouth naturally for him.

"Nothing…" Kinuyo sighed, while thinking maybe their Commander was really a cliched dense guy or just acting like it. She gave up the thought halfway.

Kinuyo looked at the scenery once more, admiring its beauty. "The scene is beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, and she immediately got a reply.

"_It sure is…"_

Kinuyo then turned to him to smile at his reply but was shocked instead. Shidou wasn't even looking at the scene anymore, he was staring at her with an awed look. She clearly then realized what Shidou was talking about when she said the scene was beautiful. "Master…?" she said softly.

The light of the sun shined upon her as she stood beside him, it took Shidou a couple of seconds before Shidou noticed Kinuyo was calling her name. "Oh sorry, I was just… admiring the view, it sure is beautiful."

"And what view is that?" Kinuyo asked, with a slight tone of curiosity. Though she was already expecting the answer was the town.

"You, of course," He answered with seriousness.

"I know right, The town… What?!" It took her a bit of a time lag before his answer sank into her. Shidou then smiled at her and started laughing a little.

"Master! I would like it if you wouldn't joke about me..." Kinuyo complained, as she started to walk back to her motorcycle. "Let's go back Master, the others might get worried if we are gone for too long." She took the helmet of Shidou, which was placed on the motorcycle, and tossed it over to Shidou.

As Shidou caught the helmet, he walked over to the motorcycle too, "Sure thing," He put on the helmet and moved in closer to Kinuyo, whispering, "And I wasn't joking about the view… "

Kinuyo rode her bike and started it, Shidou rode at the back again. But before Kinuyo went off, she whispered, "I see…"

They went back home safely to their house.

**The Next Day, a Tank Battle was going on.**

Shidou, along with Izuku, Ochaco and the other Tank Girls, was at the tower, observing the battle. The fight was a two on two team battle. The teams were Chi-Ha-Tan and Jatkosota vs Kuromorimine and Anzio. The Match was a Flag battle, meaning destroying the Flag tank of the opposing team.

Chi-Ha-Tan and Jatkosota's Flag tank was Kinuyo. She was accompanied by Haru, Fukuda, Hosomi, Yuzu (Reserve) by the sides, Akebi at the back, and the new member Nagura at the front. The team of Mika was already scouting ahead.

Nagura is a tall girl with short, dark brown hair (with braids on each side of the longer part of her bangs) held by black ribbons, and a pair of green-grey eyes. She embodied a Japanese Type 95 Heavy Tank.

Kuromorimine and Anzio's Flag tank was Maho. Their tactic was almost the same. Maho was guarded by Koume and Sheska by the sides, Anchovy and Carpaccio at the rear, and Erika and Mako (Reserve) at the front. They sent Pepperoni, Amaretto and Saori (Reserve) as scouts.

With having opponents fight with the same tactics, the battle will rely on whoever gets strike first. The key factor is the information the scouts can get.

It was Mika and her team to first spot the enemies location. They were looking on top of a small hill, hiding behind some trees.

"It seems the wind is in our favor today, showing us the path to success," Mika said at the radio, confusing her teammates.

"I'm very sorry Captain Mika! but I didn't quite understand that!" Kinuyo replied back on the radio.

Aki then spoke up at the radio and said, "I'm sorry for my Captain's confusing words. We found the opposing team. They are directly to your right. Just go through the forest and you will be at their right side.

"Roger that!" Kinuyo said, she looked at her teammates and told them, "All right everyone, this is our chance! Let's charge in!" Everyone at the Chi-Ha-Tan team cheered. Akebi and Yuzu just followed.

Mikko then started to warm up and licked her lips, "Okay, while you're on the way, we will attack them at the left side and weaken their defense at the right."

"Here we go," Mika said.

**At the Watchtower**

"These battles are always interesting Shidou-san! Each time there are different strategies and all are intense." Izuku said, observing carefully the battle.

Ochaco was beside Izuku with the same intrigued behavior, "I know right! But what's more amazing is the size of your place Shidou-san. It's like you have your own country side." She always wonders everytime she goes there.

"It's my parents, not mine. I try not to take credit for my parent's achievements." Shidou replied, standing beside Miho and Kay. Their teammates were at the table on the watchtower, eating some snacks.

Kay latched on Shidou's arm and smiled at him, "Don't be so modest honey, you're their only son. You're the only heritage to all of this." Miho saw this and tried to latch on too, but was too embarrassed. The other Captains were at the house doing their own things.

"Shidou-san, mind if ask you a question?" Izuku asked with a troubled face. Shidou then replied, "I don't mind, what is it?"

"It's about Mika-san…" Izuku was looking at Mika while she was on her way to the enemy.

Shidou looked at Izuku with a confident look, "Ah Mika, if you're wondering about how she found the enemy so fast is because she sorta has a special ability."

"Special Ability?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes. With her kantele, she can somehow locate the people like a radar." Shidou explained.

Izuku then spoke up with still a concerned look, "Not that. I was wondering why earlier this morning while I was going to your room, Mika came out your door, while still wearing her pajamas."

Shidou flinched, while Kay held her grip on him tighter, "Ah that… well you see…" he didn't finish what he was saying because Izuku continued.

"And after that, Miho also came out the door, with a flushed face." Izuku said, making Miho's face red.

Kay's grip was even tighter than before, "I see… so you refused to let me in your room last night but let others come…" She smiled at Shidou but her aura was the opposite.

"And there was also-" Izuku didn't continue because she was stopped by Ochaco.

"Izuku-san, if you continue talking I don't think Shidou-san will have a great day." She said, pointing at a furious Kay.

Before Shidou could speak, Kay gave a small kiss on his cheeks. "You've made me mad, better take responsibility later." She said, shocking both Izuku and Ochaco.

"..." The two guests were speechless. Ochaco came closer to Izuku and whispered at him asking, "What were you going to say next anyway?"

"I was going to say that after Miho left, Anchovy also left the room all fidgety," The green haired boy said in a low voice. The two looked at each other for a couple of seconds before looking back at the harem lord. They both thought 'What the hell happened last night!'

As they were talking to each other, Mika and her team already made their attack on their opponent.

**The Battlefield**

As Maho and her team were moving forward, they were surprised by the sudden appearance of Mika and her teammates from their left side. The attacking team came so close, so fast, that it didn't have time to counter-attack immediately.

"Not this again!" Erika panicked.

With fast and quick movements, they attacked the flag tank, which is Maho, immediately and ran away from the right side of their formation. Even the three of them attacking was not enough to take down Maho due to her high armor being a Tiger I embodiment after all.

At the fit of rage that Erika's Captain had been attacked she immediately pursued Mika's team, followed by her other teammates.

As Mika and her team evaded all attacks and fled, she smiled as she saw Maho's team get all their attention to them. They all gave them a chase. Maho noticed this and tried to stop them.

"Everybody stop following them! It's a decoy!" Maho shouted, but was already too late. Half of her team left their left side defenseless.

Coming out their left side where Mika and her team first appeared, was Nagura followed by the Kinuyo's subordinates. Maho was left wide open. What made it more worrisome for Maho is that Yuzu and Akebi were just behind the Type 95 heavy embodiment.

"Everyone Charge!"

Maho tried to get cover but couldn't. Even she can't withstand the barrage of Yuzu's 75mm Pak 42 and Akebi's 88mm Pak 43/2 cannons. The attack of those two combined with Kinuyo's team was overwhelming. With this the match was already decided.

"The Flag Tank, Maho, has been subdued. Chi Ha Tan and the Jatkosota team Wins!" Shidou announced.

Moments later Anchovy and her team came in late, "Sorry we're late… Geh! We already lost?!"

Maho walked to her and said, "It was not your fault, I didn't control my team amidst the confusion and that to our downfall. Sorry… It was a good match though." She smiled at the end. Anchovy smiled back.

Kinuyo and her team thanked the opposing team for a great match and congratulated each other for winning. Kinuyo on the other hand was grinning ever so slightly to herself.

'With this I could ask Shidou to go to the fireworks display this weekend.' Kinuyo thought to herself.

**At the Watchtower**

"These battles are awesome! Right Midoriya?" Uraraka said to Izuku but she only heard muttering. "Midoriya?" She saw that Izuku was talking to himself as she thought she could see words float around him. "Midoriya-san!" Uraraka shouted, snapping Izuku out.

"Ah! Sorry, I was just thinking on how their power works and strategies that would work for them." Izuku replied back.

As they were talking to each other, Shidou suddenly felt uneasy. Like something bad will happen. "Something is wrong, I can feel it."

The people around him were confused at first and asked in unison, "What?"

"Something definitely feels wrong, call the others back!" Shidou shouted, startling everyone. Shidou suddenly jumped down the watchtower as he equipped his new Type 10 MBT armor and dashed to where the teams that just battled where at.

Izuku and the others were shocked with Shidou's sudden behavior. Then they suddenly soon saw a bunch of unknown people walking to Kinuyo and the others were.

Izuku was first to speak up, "I didn't know you had other guesses… And a lot."

"We don't…" Kay replied, making Izuku and Uraraka flinch "And no ordinary people can go here without permission."

Miho then walked forward and suddenly equipped her tank armor, "This place has tight security because of Shidou's parents. And from the looks of them, they look like they don't plan on chatting."

True to her statement, the intruders look like ruffians and thugs holding different weapons like knives and bats.

"It couldn't be…" Uraraka said in a concerned tone.

Izuku gulped as he said, "Villains!"

All the tank girls heard Shidou as he sent a radio message to them.

"Everybody equipped your pain rounds and got ready for battle! We have company."

As soon as they heard it, everyone knew what he meant. There were intruders.

**At the Battlefield, where the playing teams were**

Kinuyo and the others with her already made a defensive line. Maho's armor was badly damaged due to a battle they've just had and was at the back of the line. Even though she can't properly fight she was the one giving commands.

"Everyone stay sharp!" Maho said in a commanding tone.

"Intruders?! Are we going to be okay?!" Anchovy worried.

Kinuyo clenched her fist hard as she glared at the incoming villains, 'Why of all times?! I've finally had a chance to go out with Shidou...' She thought.

As the Villains were approaching them, they saw the tank girls with a pissed off face and they started to get worried.

"Hey I thought this was going to be easy?! Nobody said they have big guns!" A villain said nervously to his colleagues.

"Don't chicken out now! They're just girls, and I doubt they would shoot us. If those guns were real those could kill someone. You saw how they didn't die shooting each other earlier." A large shirtless Villain with bulky said in an intimidating tone

The villain that said that soon regretted it as he was suddenly shot to the body. It was Erika that took the shot. But surprisingly the shot didn't create a whole in his body. He was just laying there unconscious with a large bruise on his body but mostly uninjured.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Erika said to the villain in a cold tone

Erika shot him with their new bullet called "Pain Rounds". It almost doesn't do any physical damage to a person but causes twice the pain of getting hit by a tank round. The sheer pain mostly causes the person to faint. A bullet developed by Shidou if they somehow encounter any threats and don't want gravely injuring that threat. Ineffective against mechanical devices or objects. Like a phantom bullet passing through anything without doing any damage.

Every villain was shocked by what they saw. A little girl shot someone with no hesitation. "This is bad!" A villain said, with intentions of running away.

"Don't get too cocky kid!" A villain in a medieval costume roared as he drew his bow. He took aim at Erika.

As the arrow flew midway to them, the villain smirked as the arrow changed course and was directed to Mako. It hit her legs but the arrow shattered immediately after impact.

"That itches," Mako said in a sleepy tone as she aimed at that villain. The villain panicked. He tried to run away but was too slow to outrun a tank round.

"Enough of this foolishness. Everyone! Open Fire!" Maho commanded.

It almost looked like a massacre that was a fight. The tank girls fired from a distance that made the villains unable to approach them. The villain's ranged attacks have little to none damage to them.

The weaker villains were defeated almost immediately but some were using their quirks to deflect or evade the attacks and were tougher.

"You need get f*cking closer to get us!" A villain holding a large metal slab and holding like it was nothing to boast.

Suddenly a boy jumped at the left side of the villains, "Is that so? Then this should work then?" Shidou joined the fray. He took a shot on his 120 mm smoothbore cannon. Taking out multiple villains in a straight line.

Shidou cocked his fist as the villain shielded himself with a metal slab.

"Come and break your fist kid!" The villain shouted.

As his fist hit the metal slab, a mini shockwave was felt and the villain was knocked back a little.

"HAHA! See that! That did not…" The villains didn't finish what he was saying as his metal slab formed a crack. "Wha...?!"

Shidou continued to punch it as his two mounted guns on each his shoulder fired pain rounds at the other villains around him. The one on his right shoulder was an M2 12.7 mm machine gun and on the left was a Type 74 7.62 mm machine gun.

With one last powerful strike the slab broke into pieces. The villain holding the slab fell back from the impact of the punch. The terror on his face as he saw his only defense destroyed by a child. Shidou fired a barrage of machine gun bullets on him until he was unconscious.

**The forest nearby**

Just within the woods some villains with invisibility quirks were terrified at the situation that is occuring.

"This wasn't supposed to happen?! Nobody said anything about all of this!" A camouflaged villain blending to the bushes argued.

"That's right! They said the mansion defenses were down and there was only the boy and a bunch of girls. Why didn't they say they were armed?!" Another villain that blended with three said.

~Kantele strumming~

"Hmm? Who might those people be I wonder? Mind telling us?" Mika asked as she was just behind the hiding villains.

The villains were startled and pointed their attention to her, "Wha? How did you find us?!" The villain threatened the girl while pointing their weapons.

"Who knows?" Mika replied while strumming her kantale.

A villain suddenly charged at Mika with sharp claws showing.

"Don't get full of yourselves!" The villain shouted but was suddenly knocked out when he was hit by a pain round out of nowhere.

Mikko emerged out of the bushes while her gun was still steaming out smoke. "Captain, can we take out these guys already?"

"Look at what you did, there goes our plan of getting information out of them," Aki said as she emerged in front of the villains.

"You little…" The villain cursed under his breath, for they are trapped.

Mika made her last strum before aiming her gun…

"Fire!"

**Back at Shidou and the villains**

Shidou took down a lot of the intruders but is still standing strong. A villain wearing maintenance electrician uniform held what looks like a small cannon, took aim at Shidou and shouted,

"Lightning Cannon!"

A ball of electricity came out of it and hit Shidou. He roared in pain and suddenly stopped.

"Commander!/Shidou!/Master!" The tank girls nearby worriedly shouted. After a few seconds of not responding, he started to move again.

"Ohhhh… I really felt that… Now really done it." Shidou was starting to attack again but halted when a hail of swords rained down between them and the intruders. A man suddenly jumped in beside him. He was holding two blades that were the opposite colors, black and white.

"What do you think you're doing to my family?!", the man shouted as he pointed one of his blades towards the enemy. Shidou immediately recognizes this man, it was his Father. This was the first time he saw him enraged, but he never once saw his Father in a fight.

"Father! What's happening?! Isn't the alarm supposed to go off if someone enters this place?"

"I don't know, I tried contacting the Pro-Heroes but something is blocking the connection. It is most likely their doing. Listen to me, you run back to the mansion while I take care of them." the father told his son, but wasn't followed.

Shidou raised his guns towards the enemy and the girls followed, "You expect me to listen to that? I'm going to fight too!"

His father smirked with his son's statement, "I knew you would say something like that.. Fine, but try to keep up with me then." He then closed his eyes.

_I am the bone of my sword… _

"Don't worry, I can…" Shidou paused for a second when he saw floating swords appear around his father. "handle… W-Wow! That's amazing!"

"This will only take a minute.", His father informed him. More and more swords appeared, occupying the space around him. "I hope you guys are prepared for this."

"_Sword Barrel. Full Open!"_

By the command of his father, all the swords suddenly went straight to the enemy like an arrow that was released on a bow. Shidou gazed on how cool it looked. The hits weren't fatal, only grazes and armor damage, like it was carefully aimed at those spots. With that, the fight was finished at their location.

"L-Looks like you handled that pretty well Father…" Shidou said, didn't expect his father to be that strong. He then remembered that there still might be danger back at their house. "Hold on, what about the mansion?"

"They'll be fine. You're mother and Aunt is there. They're quite strong you know." His father said with confidence. With what Shidou just saw, he believed that his father was telling the truth.

"Got it, let's finish this quickly then. I want to find out who did this." Shidou clenched his fist with anger in his tone. He was quite pissed that someone would dare interrupt their peace.

After a few minutes of fighting, the villains were overwhelmed by the firepower the girls had. They were also not expecting the master of the house to have serious abilities. They were all caught with some injuries or being unconscious but no fatalites.

When the Pro Hero arrived with the police, they were shocked to see that they didn't have to do anything but take in the caught villains. Shidou's father explained everything that had happened. It turns out that someone that had some sort of teleport quirk helped them get in.

Shidou wanted to question the villains himself but couldn't due to being in the authorities' hands. He was thinking if this was just a simple breaking attempt or a planned attack on them, considering their numbers. But they were far too weak, or maybe he was just too strong for them.

**Shidou's House**

Shidou assembled all the girls and his friends in the living room. He was glad that no one was hurt from the event, but was worried that the event happened. He had a concerned look that it might happen again, so he planned to postpone any activities that had to go outside the premises of their property.

"I'm sorry to inform you guys, but for safety reasons, we won't be leaving the place for a while." Shidou said while looking down.

"Wait a minute, what about the reward of winning this day's battle? Aren't we supposed to pick a place we wanted to go with you?" Mikko said, disappointed about hearing the news.

"I'm sorry guys, that will also be cancelled for a while. Until we are sure that it is safe, we are not…" Shidou was cut off.

"Please no!" Kinuyo unconsciously shouted. The other girls were looking at her as she realized what she said. They understood why she did, she was waiting for this for a while and prepared a lot to go out on a date with Shidou. "I-I'm sorry, you're right…"

Shidou looked at Kinuyo, seeing how depressed she was with the news. He thought hard for a minute, deciding if he should maybe give an exception for now or not. He then grabbed everyone's attention as he smiled at them.

"Maybe I should reconsider what I've said… It's not like they would attack us in public where Pro Heroes are around, right?" Shidou, informed, making Kinuyo see a glimmer of hope.

"Uhm, What are you implying, Shidou-san?" Izuku wondered.

"We'll continue going to the places where the winners wanted." Shidou informed, shocking the rest.

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Uraraka questioned, worried about his decision. Not just her, but everybody else.

Kinuyo felt that her master decided on that decision in consideration for her feelings. "Master… I'm happy with what you said, but-"

"No buts. This is my order, my decision is final." Shidou declared, cutting off what Kinuyo was about to say.

The atmosphere was a little tense, still anxious about the safety of one another. Maho spoke up to lighten the mood up. "The Commander's order is absolute. Or perhaps you don't have faith in Shidou?"

"Of course we have faith for him!" Kay stated.

"That's right! We trust him with our life!" Anchovy replied.

"Da! Shidoshi is the only one we believe in!" Katyusha informs.

"If Shidou says so, then I agree wholeheartedly." Miho said.

"We cannot disobey the commander's orders. But I am a little offended that you suspect as of not having faith in our commander." Darjeeling said after taking a sip on her tea.

Maho nodded back at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." She apologized.

"It seems the winds are in your favor." Mika told Kinuyo while strumming her Kantele.

Kinuyo didn't know what to say. She was happy about being given the opportunity to spend time with her Master at the place where she planned for a long time. Not to mention that she won over one of the most difficult opponents she ever faced, against the Kuromorimine team.

"Everyone…" Was all Kinuyo could say. All the other girls just smiled back at her.

"Just remember to return him to me after you're done." Kay joked around, making everyone else laugh.

'Am I an object now?' Shidou forced a laugh.

**At a Local Festival**

After some convincing with Shidou's parents, he and the Chi-ha-tan team were allowed to go out to the place they wanted to go. The parent's didn't agree at first, but gave in when Shidou kept insisting. They allowed him under the condition that his aunt Artoria would come along, which was no problem.

Shidou was standing in an area where there were few people while waiting for the Chi-ha-tan team to finish dressing up in the pocket world. Saber was already at the stalls eating all the delicious food she could order. Even though she was doing that, she was always on high alert, ready to appear at Shidou's side when trouble came.

"We're done." Kinuyo said, appearing behind their master along with her subordinates. They all wore yukatas as tradition in festivals. Thankfully no one else noticed them appearing out of nowhere.

"That was fast…" Shidou paused after turning around, captivated by the charming outfits they wore.

"P-Please don't stare too much. It's embarrassing." Kinuyo flustered, hiding her beautiful face with her hands.

"S-Sorry! It's just that you look good wearing those… I mean all of you!" Shidou tried to hide his embarrassment. He was charmed by their appearance, especially by Kinuyo.

The rest of the Chi-ha-tan team grinned at their captain and commander, seemingly plotting something for them. "Ooh! Look at that booth! It looks interesting." Haru, the vice-captain faked, planning to leave the two alone.

"You're right! Let's go see it." Fukuda followed along.

"Let's meet up later then. Have fun you two!" Nagura winked at her captain before they left them.

"W-Wha? Well, I guess they all have something else different in mind to do." Shidou said, thinking that it might be fine to let them have fun. It was just him and Kinuyo now.

Kinuyo was fidgeting a little, self-conscious about the situation. This was her plan, she even had support from her team, but she was still nervous by it. She didn't even notice that Shidou kept calling her when she was in deep thought. The boy's face was closed to her face, making her squeal. "Yes! Can you repeat that?"

"I said, should we go and look around too?" Shidou asked.

"Uhm, yes." Kinuyo softly replied.

"You have to loosen up, Kinuyo. It's not like our first date or anything." Shidou joked around.

"D-Date?!" Kinuyo voiced.

"Eh? Is this not one? A boy and a girl enjoying their time together." The boy informed, offering his arm for her to latch on for support.

"I-I guess it is." Kinuyo took the offer and held onto Shidou's arm.

The two strolled around the festival, looking for a booth that served something good to eat. Shidou couldn't help but admire the yukata Kinuyo was wearing. It was red with a yellow-brown obi sash, accompanied by floral designs with pink colors.

Still a little tense about the situation Kinuyo was in, It vanished when she saw a booth that sold one of her favorite foods, candy apples. Shidou saw the eagerness in her eyes and went towards the booth.

"It's so sweet!" Kinuyo said in delight after taking a bite in her bought candle apple.

"Is it now?" Shidou asked, thrilled to see the girl happy.

"Yeah! Do you want a try?" Kinuyo showed him her candy apple.

Shidou moved in closer as he took a bite of it. "Oh! You're right, it is good."

Kinuyo was late to realize what they did was so couple-like. Her face reddened but tried not to make the boy notice. "S-Shall we go to the other booths… Shidou?"

"Sure." Shidou smiled back, happy to hear that she called him by his name.

The next place they went was a shooting booth, even having a friendly contest on who ever gets more prize. It was a close battle, but Kinuyo won by a small margin. They left immediately after the fight due to not wanting the booth to go bankrupt, having won almost all the prizes.

They enjoyed their time together with every booth they went, making laughs and memorable memories along the way. It wasn't long before the fireworks to start so a lot of people started gathering and looked for a good place to watch.

"It sure is getting crowded." Shidou commented, trying to get past the crowd.

"Yeah, we shou-" Kinuyo didn't finish as she was getting swept away by the crowd. Before she got farther, Shidou took her hand and held in tight.

"I got you, what were trying to say?" Shidou asked, still holding her hands

"N-Nothing." Kinuyo replied. She was trying to say that they should hold hands but seeing that Shidou already did just that, she didn't have to. "I know a good place to watch the fireworks." she informed him.

"Really? Lead the way then." Shidou said, still smiling at her.

"Yes!" Kinuyo happily replied.

Kinuyo led Shidou to a secluded place where trees are plenty and the ground elevated. At first glance one would think it was a terrible place to watch a fireworks display with all the trees around. But as they progressed, they soon found themselves at a hill overlooking the festival, a perfect view of the festival below. And just in time, the first firework erupted from the skies.

"Woah…" Shidou amazed, seeing how beautiful the fireworks lit up the skies.

"Isn't this place great." Kinuyo said as she watched the fireworks with him.

"Yep, You're absolutely right."

As the Shidou continued to look upon the skies, Kinuyo was already preparing herself for something. Steeling her nerves for this very moment she had prepared and waited for, she faced towards her master's direction. The boy surely noticed this and also faced towards her.

"What's wrong?" Shidou asked, a little bit inaudible due the noise the fireworks were making.

"Mas- Shidou… I want to tell you something…" Kinuyo almost said Master, but she wanted to tell her with Shidou's real name. Her heart was racing and face bright red.

"You've always been kind to us, always taking care of our needs, and always giving us your undivided attention… And this is not because we are just your quirk, but because you see us as a real person…" Kinuyo continued. Shidou listened seriously, not paying attention to the sound of the fireworks.

"Because of this, even though I am just a quirk, I started hoping that we could be more… But in the end, I really am just a quirk. Even so, I wanted to say what I am feeling inside even if I end up being hurt…" Kinuyo suddenly looked Shidou in the eyes. Her eyes reflected the bright colors of the fireworks, captivating the boy even more.

"_I Like You…"_

Kinuyo confessed wholeheartedly, placing her hand over her chest as her heart beat wildly. Shidou stayed silent for a while. Kinuyo waited for a reply, worried if she had shocked him. She was thinking what her Master was thinking right now. Only seconds had passed yet it felt like an eternity for her.

Dread took over her, she knew something like this might happen but it hurt her still. Worried that their current relationship would be lost, she tried to salvage what was left of it. "S-Sorry for startling like that. Please just forg-"

"I Like You too, Kinuyo." Shidou replied, cutting off Kinuyo's sentence.

"W-What?" Kinuyo asked as she didn't expect him to say that.

"I said, I like you too. Well to be accurate, I like all of you girls. I value you all more than my life. I know I sound like a scumbag saying this but it's the truth." Shidou explained. He held Kinuyo's shoulder firmly as he continued.

"I-I'm happy that you feel the same… But also saddened by the fact that we can never be together." Kinuyo said, disheartened.

"What do you mean? We are together now, aren't we?" Shidou questioned, wondering what was on the girl's mind.

"That's not what I meant! You know what I'm talking about." Kinuyo looked back at the fireworks.

Shidou placed his hands on Kinuyo's cheeks as he brought her attention back to him.

"You mean that I am human and you are a quirk? So? I don't see the problem there. In my eyes, you are more of a girl than a quirk."

"Really?"

"I know it's weird that I have feelings on my own quirk, but you guys were the one that helped me at the time I needed it. I got past my loneliness because all of you were there. And it didn't stop there, there was never a dull moment and everything was fun with you guys… That's why I try to do everything I can to repay you all back." Shidou informed.

"Shidou… You don't have to do that, we are loyal to you and will always follow your orders. We can sustain ourselves without eating, can create our own clothes, and have our own living space inside your pocket dimension. If you order us then-" Kinuyo was cut off again.

"But I won't. I want all of you to experience living like a normal girl. You said it yourself, I consider you all as your own person. You all have your own personalities, emotions and interests. Each one of you is unique in your own way." Shidou brushed his hand over Kinuyo's cheeks. The girl placed her hand over his as she felt the warmness of it.

"I see… So you really see us like a real girl." Kinuyo smiled with a hint of being relieved.

The fireworks exploding in the skies were starting to get fewer. But it hasn't been that long since it started. It seemed to be preparation for something big.

"That's what I've been telling you right from the start. Now then, let's look for the others. I'm worried about what my aunt Artoria might do." Shidou gently removed his hand from her cheek as he walked away slowly. But this was halted when Kinuyo surprisingly grabbed his hands.

"Hmm? What is it?" Shidou asked, wondering why he was stopped.

Without any hesitation, Kinuyo pulled the boy's arm closer to her as she reached in for a kiss. Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, but on his lips. It was the same time as the biggest firework went off in the skies, illuminating the scene around them.

Shidou wasn't expecting this. He looked at the girl's face while her eyes were closed. He saw a tear fall down from her cheeks as he felt the hand of the girl quiver from the sudden act she did.

The kiss lasted about five second before Kinuyo retracted.

"This is your fault you know… Making me think that I have a chance of being with you… When I say _I Like You_, I mean it as in _Love_…" Kinuyo said in a soft voice, lowered her head with cheeks bright red.

"Take responsibility for this."

Before Shidou could reply to her words, he put his hand around her waist as he drew closer. His face moved in closer to hers, only inches away from each other.

"Of course."

This time it was the boy who kissed the girl. Kinuyo, not even resisting as she happily accepted the kiss while she hugged Shidou back. They could almost feel each other's heartbeat racing, feeling the warmth of one another. The smooch lasted for a solid 10 seconds this time before pulling away.

"_I Love You, Shidou!"_ Kinuro said, followed by the sweetest smile she had ever done.

"_I know." _Shidou replied, smiling back at her.

What the two didn't know is that they were being watched from the very beginning. Five girls were hiding behind the bushes while they listened to the whole conversation of the two. It was the rest of the Chi-ha-tan team with Artoria with them. They were equipped with a listening device that they borrowed from Arisa from Saunders' team.

"Nice going Captain!" Haru whisperly cheered from the bushes.

"A wonderful offensive attack! Now we have a lead against the other team!" Fukuda praised her captain from the sidelines.

"I see, conquering a man's heart. So this is what the teams had been doing." Artoria commented as she and the other Chi-ha-tan girls watched the Shidou and Kinuyo from a hidden spot.

Artoria once saw a gathering of the Shidou's tank girls without the boy himself. It seems the girl had a bet on whichever team wins the heart of their commander wins. It was a contest which the boy had no knowledge of. Nothing was at stake, it was just a battle about which team was more womanly appealing.

The tank girl's mind set is that they should not just be strong and elegant, they thought that they should also be beautiful and attractive. What better way to achieve that is by seducing their commander, so they thought.

Back to the two love birds, they soon brought their attention back to the fireworks. They held each other's hand tightly like a new formed couple. The sweet atmosphere between them was broken when Shidou soon spoke up.

"Anyways… I can't believe that you had the courage to kiss me, considering the rest of your team was watching the whole time." Shidou informed, pointing towards the direction where the team members were hiding. He had sensed them at the very beginning.

"W-What?..." Kinuyo questioned, not quite catching what the boy meant. She turned towards the bushes where the boy pointed and saw that there was a bit of commotion.

"Whaaaat?!" Kinuyo squealed. She didn't know that there was something like that happening.

The two started to walk towards the said bush. The girls hiding there started to panic as they were found out.

"Eep! What should we do?! They're closing in on us?" Haru asked her fellow teammates in a quiet voice.

"I don't know! Miss Artoria, what do you suggest we-" Fukuda was just about to ask the older lady when she realized she wasn't there anymore. She already escaped as soon as she felt the gaze of his nephew towards them.

"We've been abandoned!" Fukuda gasped.

"Let's hurry and escape too." Haru suggested, but was already too late.

"No you're not. I thought Chi-ha-tan's spirit was to charge." Shidou said.

Shidou and Kinuyo were already looking at them as they peered through the bushes. The captain of the Chi-ha-tan team was already tearing with a flustered face, embarrassed by being seen.

"H-How much did you see?" Kinuyo asked with a shaken voice.

"N-Not much…" Haru answered looking away, lying about her answer.

Shidou looked at them closely and saw their equipment with them.

"Oh! That's Arisa's listening device, I bet that you've even heard all of our conversation." Shidou nonchalantly hypothesized.

The four girls flinched with the boy's statement while all of them whistled like they had nothing to do with it.

Kinuyo was already upset and embarrassed that she slowly raised her fist out of feeling humiliated.

"Now now. Calm down a bit, Kinuyo. It's not like they did something wrong…" Shidou tried to ease the girl, but it only backfired on him.

Kinuyo looked at her commander and punched the heck out of him in the face. "Why didn't you tell at the beginning that they were watching!" She accidentally vented out her feeling of embarrassment at him.

"It was my fault?!..." Shidou comically said before falling to the ground from the force of the punch.

"Commander!/Master!" The girls shouted out of concern. It was a strong punch indeed, if it was a normal person they would have been knocked out easily.

"I-I'm fine. At least you calmed down a bit." Shidou laughed it off while being helped up by Kinuyo. He was moving his jaws if something was damaged. "Everything's good."

"Shi- Master, I'm sorry for hitting you…" Kinuyo apologized, bowing her head to him.

"I told you it's fine." He patted her head to ease her again. "Now let's go home. The fireworks had already finished."

The girls nodded as they followed their Shidou walk away. Before he could go any further, he turned towards the Chi-ha-tan and asked them a question.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask, did you guys have fun tonight?"

"Yes!" The girl's happily replied.

"That's good to hear. Now then, where did my aunt go?" Shidou said to them with a smile.

When he was about to start walking again, he felt a tug on his clothing. He looked at who was pulling him and saw it was Fukuda. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uhm… Here!" Fukuda brought out a keychain that resembles a Type 97 Chi-ha tank. "It's for you commander. We saw it as a prize in one of the shooting booths. It was hard to get but we did our best to win it."

"Really? Are you ok on giving it to me?" Shidou asked as he held the keychain in his hand.

"Yep! Please consider it as thanks for always taking care of us, especially our captain." Hosomi said while grinning. All of the other girls were also smiling.

"Is that so? Then I gladly accept this. Thank you very much, everyone." Shidou felt blessed to be gifted with such wonderful friends, feeling happy as long as he sees the smiles of his team.

Kinuyo walked beside Shidou, stealing glances from time to time. When he noticed this, he grabbed her hand once again. The other teammates made flirty noises but Kinuyo didn't mind. Right now it was a special moment for her.

'I wish we could really be together forever…' Kinuyo wished.

**Present Time, UA Exam Site**

Shidou walked out of the exam site with Miho beside him. The test was already over as it was time to go home. He had attacked a zero-pointer, which was the obstacle that was supposed to be avoided. Attacking it may result in no points, so he just threw away his chance of going to UA academy.

He didn't care about that at the moment. Grabbing something out of his pocket, it was a keychain. A keychain that resembled a tank, A Chi-Ha tank to be specific. He had a pained look as he stared at it, remembering something painful from not to long ago.

"Hey Shidou!"

Izuku and Ochaco called him out as they ran towards him. The former was smiling but had a saddened expression.

"How did you do?" Izuku asked.

"I think I've failed. I attacked a zero-pointer." Shidou replied, sheepishly scratching his head.

"Really? I guess we're the same, I attack one too." Izuku laughed off. But he didn't regret doing it. If someone was in danger, he would do anything to save them. He didn't want to have more regrets. "Is that why you're feeling down?" he asked.

"Nope, that's not the reason. I just remembered something during the test…" Shidou replied, still looking at the keychain.

Izuku saw what he was looking at. He felt like his soul was being crushed with one look at the object.

"Oh…"

They two boys fell silent for a while. It was Ochaco that spoke just to break the awkwardness.

"I-I see! Okay let's all head towards Shidou's house! We girls still have lots to talk about, right Miho?" Ochaco tapped the shoulders of the tank girl.

"Y-Yep, that's right! Let's go!" Miho replied, following along Ochaco.

Shidou and Izuku nodded, feeling stupid for the way the act.

"Okay then. No point in being depressed right now." Shidou smiled at them.

"You've got that right." Izuku grinned back.

The four walked towards Shidou's home together. While the two boys chatted to each other, Ochaco whispered to Miho.

"_What happened to Shidou at the exam site?"_

"_... He saw someone who resembled Kinuyo…" _Miho whispered back

"_Is that so… It's been almost a year since that day."_

_**To be continued… **_

**Name: Shidou Orimura**

Quirk: Sensha-chō (Tank Commander)

Quirk Description: Have the ability to summon and command tanks in human form from world war two to fight for you.

Quirk Special: Summon unmanned tanks but still able to control them:

AMV-XP

Quirk Armor unlocked:

Kugelblitz ("Ball Lightning")

Sturmtiger ("Assault Tiger")

Type 10 Main Battle Tank

Karl-Gerät ("Mörser Karl")

AMX-10rc

Currently summoned:

Miho - Ooarai Team (Captain) / Panzer IV Ausf.H

Anzu - Ooarai Team (Vice-captain) / Jagdpanzer 38 Hetzer

Erwin - Ooarai Team / StuG. III Ausf.F.

Nakajima - Ooarai Team / Porsche Tiger

Kinuyo - Chi-Ha-Tan Team (Captain) / Type 97 Chi-Ha

Haru - Chi-Ha-Tan Team (Vice-Captain) / Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha

Fukuda - Chi-Ha-Tan Team / Type 95 Ha-Go

Hosomi - Chi-Ha-Tan Team / Type 97 Chi-Ha

Nagura - Chi-Ha-Tan Team / Type 95 Heavy Tank

Darjeeling - St. Gloriana Team (Captain) / Churchill Mk. VII.

Orange Pekoe - St. Gloriana Team (Vice-captain) / Crusader Mk. III

Assam - St. Gloriana Team / Infantry Tank Matilda

Rosehip - St. Gloriana Team / Crusader Mk. III

Katyusha- Pravda Team (Captain) / T-34/85

Nonna - Pravda Team (Vice-captain) / IS-2

Klara - Pravda Team / T-34/85

Nina - Pravda Team / KV-2

Maho - Kuromorimine Team (Captain) / Tiger I

Erika - Kuromorimine Team (Vice-captain) / Tiger II

Koume - Kuromorimine Team / Panther

Sheska - Kuromorimine Team / Jagdpanther

Anchovy - Anzio Team (Captain) / Carro Armato P26/40

Carpaccio - Anzio Team (Vice-captain) / Semovente da 75/18

Pepperoni - Anzio Team / Carro Veloce CV.33

Amaretto - Anzio Team /Carro Veloce CV.33

Kay - Saunders Team (Captain) / M4 Sherman

Naomi - Saunders Team (Vice-captain) / Sherman Firefly

Arisa - Saunders Team / M4A1

Helmet-chan - Saunders Team / M4A1

Mika - Jatkosota Team (Captain) / Type 95 Ha-Go

Aki - Jatkosota Team / KV-1

Mikko - Jatkosota Team / BT-42

Alice - All-Stars Team (Captain) / British A41 Cruiser Tank Centurion

Azumi - All-Stars Team (Lieutenant) / M26 Pershing

Megumi - All-Stars Team (Lieutenant) / M26 Pershing

Rumi - All-Stars Team (Lieutenant) / M26 Pershing

Akebi - Ooarai Team (Reserve) / Panzerjäger Tiger

Yuzu - Ooarai Team (Reserve) / Jagdpanzer IV

Mako - Ooarai Team (Reserve) / Jagdpanzer VI "Jagdtiger"

Saori - Ooarai Team (Reserve) / Semovente 105/25 M43 G.C."Leoncello"

Hana - Ooarai Team (Reserve) / Comet I

Yukari - Ooarai Team (Reserve) / / American Heavy Tank T34

**See you next Chapter**


End file.
